


Birthing Apocolypse (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [7]
Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Asexual(atfirst)JohnMyers, Cthulhu Mythos, Death is not Hellboy or John, Demon Turning, Demons, Hinduism, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Mpreg, No Disrespect Meant, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Some Humor, Tentacle Sex, Twisted up versions of beliefs, Uncircumcised Penis, big penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had always identified as asexual and his virginity meant nothing to him until it had a use... or two. Suddenly his body is changing, but why and should he let himself fall for Hellboy when he has no idea what he's about to become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demons Giving a Damn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274680) by [RuleBreakingMormon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon). 



> If you are reading this for tentacle porn or canon content, stop. The tentacles happen once and the story is a mix of movie, comics, and my fucked up brain.

“Well, here we are once again,” Manning sighed, “I know we all hate this sort of thing so let’s just cut to the chase.”

“Good,” Hellboy stated, standing up, “I volunteer. I’m hardier than a human and let’s face it, who else is gonna fuck me?”

Hellboy grinned around the room and everyone gave him disgusted looks for his crudeness, with the sole exception of John Myers. John gave him a startled look.

“You’re a virgin?” He asked.

“I’m nearly seven feet tall, red, and ugly. What do you think?” Hellboy huffed, “Yeah, I’m a virgin. Except my left hand. Don’t even _ask_ about the right.”

That garnered a few snickers from the men, but Liz and Manning glaring around the room silenced them.

“Denied,” Manning stated, “The mental state of the virgin sacrifices can be tricky at best. We can’t have you going insane on us. You’re too valuable an agent.”

“Aww,” Hellboy cocked his head to one side and put a hand over his heart, “Aren’t you sweet, buttering me up like that! I prefer oil as lube.”

“It’s _not happening_ Hellboy,” Manning snapped, “Now then, we have three candidates in mind. One is a scientist, but his intellect is valuable. Another is Agent Morrison’s daughter, but he’s threatened to kill me if I let her go through with it…”

Manning went on to discuss the pros and cons of the mission while John looked over the file. Cthulhu was a god in his own right, one who had proven to be indestructible. A truce had been made with him during King Arthur’s time that a virgin would be given to him for a night of passion once every ten years. The BPRD’s predecessor, and eventually the BPRD itself, had arranged the last twelve sacrifices, taking over for the Royal Family in England when they failed to provide a sacrifice and Cthulhu had gotten furious. He’d ripped a hole in the ocean that was now known as the Bermuda Triangle. The destruction he’d reigned had been so traumatic that the ghosts of those who died there still occasionally lashed out at ships, planes, and helicopters in blind terror. Hellboy had been there several times already on rescue missions, but there had been no success in calming or exorcizing the disturbed spirits.

John looked through the pictures of Cthulhu, most of which only showed a portion of him since his true form wasn’t known, and the situations surrounding sacrifices that had been offered. They all lived, so that was a plus, but they were violated by Cthulhu to the point they occasionally went mad afterwards. Most responded well to treatment and John had already been to several ‘psychic and alien rape’ seminars and managed to get through them without vomiting so…

“I’ll do it,” John announced.

Silence.

He glanced up to find everyone giving him a mixture of amused and horrified looks.

“What?” He asked.

“ _You’re_ a virgin?” Hellboy asked, “What’s your excuse, Boyscout?”

John blushed a bit, “I’m asexual. I’ve no interest in sex.”

“Asexual?” Hellboy grunted, “Wait, that’s the things that reproduce by dividing, right?”

“No,” Liz cut in with a wide-eyed scold, “They’re the people who are born with _both_ sexual characteristics. Be a little more sensitive, Red!”

“No, and no,” John huffed, “It means I’ve got little to no sex drive. How do you _think_ I made it through the entire FBI training, both educational and physical, before hitting twenty-five? _No distractions_.”

Silence. Everyone was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Really?” John snapped, standing up angrily, “We work with people who are so _different_ from the average human that they’ve only _just_ been clearance to be revealed as existing, we’re currently discussing _tentacle sex_ and _virgin sacrifices_ , and the idea that a man has no interest in sex makes you all stare at your feet?!”

“Any objections?” Manning asked.

“Yeah,” Hellboy snapped, “I like him. What if he goes nuts? At least other sacrifices could somewhat enjoy it, he’s just gonna lie there and _hurt_.”

“I made it through the controlled torture portion of FBI training, remember?” John snapped angrily.

“They really do that?” Hellboy asked.

“Yeah,” A few people grumbled, looking uncomfortable.

“Part of it meant a doctor simulated rape with-“ John started. The table erupted with protests and John was shouted down. Hellboy was staring at him curiously, but he turned back to Manning with his usual direct approach.

“I still say it should be me.”

“No!” Manning snapped, “Leave if you can’t come up with a better suggestion!”

“Okay. Not John,” Hellboy grunted.

“Agent Myers,” Manning turned to John, “Go with Agent Abraham. He’ll prepare you for your assignment next week.”

_Assignment. You mean sacrifice._

“Yes, sir,” John nodded, collecting his things and leaving without glancing at Hellboy. He could feel the demon’s yellow glare all the way out the door.

Abe rattled on about what John was to expect from the sexual sacrifice, including that he could take one person with him as ‘escort’. His escort would wait outside the sacrificial chamber until Cthulhu opened the doors and let him or her in at the end. Then they’d collect John from the table and either put him on a stretcher or help him limp out. Apparently there _were_ sacrifices capable of walking afterwards, but it was rare. Relaxation was the key and if he didn’t manage to he could expect damage up to and including a requirement for surgery and a colonoscopy bag. John shuddered at the thought. He wasn’t up for that, but he also thought it would be fairly easy to relax. He was given a sex aid and told to practice receiving penetration nightly for the next week. He was meant to sleep in the damn thing the night before.

“I normally accompany the sacrifices due to the medical aspects, but I see you’ve already got Hellboy in mind. You know he can’t bust in and ‘save’ you if you decide you want out halfway through. Once as sacrifice is in, he or she is in. They can’t be exchanged for another. He’d just be smacked aside and your experience would become violent.”

“I know,” John replied, surprised that he was getting good enough at guarding his thoughts for Abe to have misread him so much, “I just want him there for… support.”

“Very well,” Abe nodded, “A medical team will be just outside the temple. He’s certainly capable of getting you there quickly.”

“Yeah,” John laughed, “He’ll just toss my bleeding ass over his shoulder and run.”

Abe didn’t laugh. John’s laughter petered off to discomfort. He excused himself to start ‘studying’ his role and left Abe blinking silently behind him.

John did _not_ like the plug he was supposed to sleep in, but the phallus didn’t feel like a problem once he got used to it. If anything the most annoying part was that his arm and wrist cramped up while he was pumping it in and out of himself. It only got more difficult when he graduated to the larger size. He was incredibly annoyed by the diet he had to keep up as well, but it would all be over soon enough. It didn’t help that Hellboy was mad at him for taking the sacrifice position when he apparently _really_ wanted it. The man kept loudly asking him how his ass training was going, making John blush and stammer like a fool in front of other agents, all of whom were giving him a wide berth. He’d not felt this hazed since his first year as a cadet.

Finally the day came and John and Hellboy flew to England to meet in one of the temple caverns there for the sacrifice. It wasn’t far from London so they landed there and took a car out to the site itself. Hellboy had managed to be surly and silent the entire time aside from one mocking comment about John looking pretty in his virgin white dress. John’s stomach was twisting up as the reality of what he’d volunteered to do hit him. As they approached the mouth of the cavern he suddenly felt as if he couldn’t keep his breakfast in any longer.

“Stop the car,” John gasped, “Pull over.”

“No backing out now, Scout,” Hellboy rumbled, giving him a pitying glance, “I did try to… fuck, he’s gonna puke! Pull over!”

John scrambled out of the car and into the heather on the roadside where he was spectacularly sick. He coughed and gagged for several minutes, hands on his knees and eyes watering furiously. A heavy hand touched the small of his back and rubbed with surprising gentleness.

“Here,” Hellboy grumbled, “It’s some tea or some odd shit. The guy in the car says it helps.”

“Thanks,” John straightened up and took a sip. He thought he tasted medicine in the tea, but at this point he was just grateful to get the taste of sick out of his mouth. That and anything that helped him get through his future ordeal he was willing to take. An entire bottle of whisky was sounding very good at the moment.

Hellboy went to the trunk and pulled out his suitcase, returning with a bottle of mouthwash, “Gotta keep you sexy for your date.”

John glared at him but took a few more sips of the tea and then accepted the mouthwash. He swished twice, spitting onto the mess he’d already made, and then climbed back into the car after checking to make sure he hadn’t gotten any mess on himself. He climbed back inside and sat in his seat with his head back and eyes closed.

“You got it inside still?” Hellboy asked.

John nodded. He wasn’t to take out the largest size plug until he got to the cavern. He never wanted to see it again.

“Just wondering because sometimes puking shifts it.”

“You went with the others?” John asked, eyes closed as he took several steadying breaths when the car began to move, “Abe said he went.”

“He did,” Hellboy replied, but didn’t elaborate on why he knew vomiting could dislodge a butt plug. John thought he didn’t want to know.

The cavern had a gigantic looming entrance and you didn’t have to be psychic to get that ‘get the fuck out of here’ vibe from it. John imagined that Cthulhu didn’t like his temple disturbed outside of this one visit every ten years. He didn’t have many, if any, followers in England anymore. Most that John had read about chose _not_ to go to sites of his known emergence, worshipping him from shrines in their homes instead.

John took another deep breath and ignored the medical team setting up nearby. Instead he gathered the bottom of his thin shift and started walking forward. There was a screened off area where he was meant to remove his plug and shoes, leaving both behind. He hoped the plug wasn’t there when he got back. John obediently removed the offending device, flinching as his body made a few rude noises, and then hurried out once his hole had stopped grasping at air. He didn’t want to walk through the damn cavern with his ass echoing off the walls.

Hellboy, thankfully, chose not to make jokes about what he’d heard behind the curtain. Not even an ‘ignore the man behind the curtain’ gag. John gave him a grateful smile, which Hellboy ignored, and they entered the cavern in step. If John hadn’t been dressed like a creepy adult choir boy it might have felt like any other mission. Instead his feet slowed the further they got into the cavern until Hellboy had to stop and wait for him more than once. They reached the stone dais before John was mentally prepared. His hands were shaking and his knees felt week. He wished Hellboy could go with him into the room beyond, but only the sacrifice was allowed until morning.

“Remember,” Hellboy stated softly, “We focused on prepping just your ass but he might go for your mouth, too. So relax your throat, relax your ass, and for fuck’s sake don’t fight him. He knows you’re mortal so he’ll let you breathe, but if you fight him he’s going to make you pay for it.”

John nodded miserably, “Right.”

John started forward, but Hellboy gripped his arm, “Hey. I’m not gonna tell anyone what I hear.”

“Thank you,” John whispered, his voice weak.

“You can… you know… I won’t think any less of you,” Hellboy added, then released him.

John felt a chill up his arm from Hellboy’s absent heat and shivered involuntarily. He couldn’t reply. His throat was squeezing shut and he was afraid he might actually start to blubber like a child if he spoke now. He stepped inside and approached the altar. It took two attempts to heave himself onto the cold stone, and once he did he knelt there anxiously while his legs wobbled beneath him. Finally he shifted around, arranging his legs and the cloth beneath him, and stretched out on his back. He was to lay flat until Cthulhu made his presence known.

John lay there for a good twenty minutes, shivering in the chill with his teeth chattering audibly. Hellboy was still standing at the entrance watching him when the stone doors slid shut. The demon made a soft sound of concern, but the thick slabs shut out any words he might have said. John listened to the deafening silence, waiting to hear Hellboy punching through the doors to rescue him.

_He won’t. He can’t. I’d be killed if he intervened and he knows it. Then thousands or maybe even millions of people would pay._

He’d expected a sound like snakes slithering across damp stone to herald the arrival of Cthulhu, but the tentacle covered god arrived with a soft sound like a sigh. One moment the air around him was pitch black and empty, and then he could feel a presence beside and above him as a faint glow filled the gigantic chamber. John let out a strangled scream when he realized the glow was from two faintly glowing red eyes.

Then he took several steadying breaths and forced himself to relax. He was a trained agent, damn it. He’d been on dozens of missions at Hellboy’s side. He’d seen a near apocalypse averted more than once. He’d fought friends and enemies. He’d certainly seen tentacles before. He could withstand this night for the good of humanity.

Cthulhu leaned forward and what served as his mouth, a mass of tentacles that curled and shifted constantly, enveloped John’s body. At first they simply explored, and then they began to prod him for an entrance. They seemed unaware of his gender and poked everywhere looking for a hole. John spread his legs quickly, remembering what Hellboy had said about his mouth. He didn’t want to have to struggle to breath. When he reached down and grasped a tentacle, intending to guide it into himself, it immediately began to thrust into his fist. John eagerly grabbed another, thinking he’d be spared further violation, but at that moment a thick tentacle pushed at his slick entrance and then buried itself inside of him without hesitating.

John opened his mouth to scream as pain shot up his spine, but his mouth was quickly filled. It went down his throat for a moment and John’s vision went white with terror, the salty, slick limb tormenting him mentally and physically. Then it retreated and he was able to focus on breathing again. The one in his mouth seemed content to curl about, brushing against teeth and tonsils indiscriminately. John gagged repeatedly but tolerated the occasional delve into his throat. It was the one pounding into his ass that was more alarming.

A thin one began to press against the tip of his cock and John shook his head in horror. Another wrapped around his dick, holding the limp organ steady, and the wriggling limb pushed into his soft flesh. John sobbed anew, then screamed around the tentacle in his mouth as his very _ears_ were pushed against. Cthulhu must have known the damage that could be done there because it settled to writhing wetly against the shell of his ear instead.

After a few minutes of this treatment John’s pounding heart began to even out. His fear began to lessen. His anxiety dropped and he was once again left shivering with the cold, but this time he was being rocked back and forth in mid-air as multiple tentacles cradled him while three penetrated his body. It wasn’t as awful as he’d thought. In fact, as sex went it was rather unimaginative and… well… repetitive. He lay limp, and once he relaxed the pain in his ass and cock diminished until all he felt was the casual glide. It was no different from using the toys on himself, and while his cock had occasionally stirred during that treatment it remained a limp toy for the god while it steadily sated itself on him. An hour passed and John was just starting to doze in between attempts to choke him when the tentacles suddenly stiffened, swelled, and released a sticky substance all over his body. The salty slick that coated the limb in his mouth suddenly became an outpouring and he struggled to swallow it all while it overflowed his mouth and flooded his nose. A few seconds of reprieve followed while John coughed and sputtered, then he obediently opened his mouth again and Cthulhu took up his pace once more.

_I can understand why this would be damaging to someone else. The prostate stimulation is unpleasant at best to me, but someone who was forced to orgasm over and again would probably be traumatized. As it is, I’m responding the way I would to a medical procedure. It’s not comfortable or pleasant, and I’m certainly disgusted, but overall it’s just a necessary evil. I have to tolerate it and when it’s over I’ll go back to my life as usual._

Cthulhu must have been grateful for his cooperation because he began to choke John far less often, so much so that the man dozed off and was only awoken briefly right before two more ejaculations when the god became frantic enough to make himself viciously known right before flooding John’s body with fluids again. John was a sticky, dripping mess, but the coating was actually serving to keep him warm, so he slept again after.

He woke completely when the loud sound of the stone doors swinging open made it through the coating of sticky fluids on his ears. John groaned. He’d managed to relax enough to tolerate and even sleep through his willing violation, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t sore throughout every inch of his body.

“Damn!” Hellboy exclaimed, his voice muffled, “Can you breath?”

“Only through my mouth,” John admitted, “My nose is full of god sex sludge.”

“Don’t make me laugh people already think I’m insensitive,” Hellboy stated, “Aside from slimy and cold, how are you?”

“Fine,” John groaned, “Sore. Get me out of here and into a shower. Then a bath. Then a Jacuzzi. I’ve earned it.”

“I have buckets to clean you up with. Hang on. It’ll be easier to do it there than move you while you’re slippery as a fish.”        

Hellboy stomped off while John worked and scraping slick out of his ears and off his face. Finally he was able to see and the revolting sight of his naked body covered in blue-green slime only bellied the look of concern on Hellboy’s face. At least he didn’t see blood pooled beneath himself. Hellboy returned with two buckets of soapy water that were steaming in the cool air. He put one on the ground and hefted the other, dumping it straight over John’s head and torso. He let the warm liquid wash over him and was surprised at how well it removed the filth. The second bucket followed, but was poured more slowly as Hellboy got his lower torso, legs, and feet. The slick washed off in chunks and rivers and John was left only slightly disgusting.

“Well, that helped surprisingly much,” John chirped, “I feel much better.”

“You’re taking this _really_ well,” Hellboy ogled him, but John couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t looking at John’s face despite his obvious concern.

Hellboy was checking him out.

John recalled the fleeting thoughts he’d had in the conference room a week back and smiled as he saw the bulge growing in Hellboy’s trousers. As he’d suspected, the demon was frighteningly large. Here was the _real_ reason he remained virginal, and why he had experience with people becoming ill while wearing a plug, _and_ why he was so desperate to lose his virginity to whatever _thing_ would take him.

“Hellboy,” John caught at his arm before the demon could scoop him up, “I… I want to offer you something but I need you to keep an open mind. Now’s your chance to lose your virginity, but-“

“He’s gone,” Hellboy waved a hand vaguely around the room, “He leaves afterwards. He won’t be back for another ten years.”

“I meant _me_ ,” John stated, “I’m stretched, lubricated, and I want you to have a good first experience with a friend. Think of it as me doing you a favour because I care, okay? No pressure, no follow up dates, just you finally getting to meet your needs with someone who wants you to enjoy yourself.”

“You could be _torn_ already and-“

“I was relaxed the whole time. It’s true I might be too lose, but judging by what I’m seeing…”

John glanced down and Hellboy’s eyes followed him. His trousers were strained to the point of coming away from his body, the thick head of his cock straining the top button. As John watched with wide eyes Hellboy reached down and undid the front, his cock springing forth out from the slit in his boxers. It was huge, thick, uncircumcised, and throbbing with thick veins. The slick head peered out of his foreskin as his entire shaft twitced in longing.

“You really want _this_?” Hellboy snarled, “Don’t promise what you can’t give me, Scout.”

“Just the once,” John said softly, “Just because I’m already ready and I do _not_ ever want to use that damn plug again. If you can tolerate all the salty slime on me, that is, and if you can go slowly at first.”

“You’d be shocked what I can tolerate,” Hellboy groaned, palming his erection, “Here?”

“No reason to move,” John replied, “I’m exhausted and sore. Can you turn me or drag me to the edge? The stone will hurt your kn-“

John was pivoted on the slick surface and found himself with his legs being wrapped securely around Hellboy’s waist. He shimmied down his trousers so they weren’t in his way and John weakly pulled his legs up and placed them on either of Hellboy’s shoulders with a groan. The demon took his cock in his flesh hand and planted the stone one beside John’s head. He was panting with need, but he still managed to enter him slowly.

John winced as the head entered his abused hole, but was silently grateful that Hellboy had to push to get it in. That meant he wasn’t _too_ loose from the pummeling he’d just taken. Hellboy’s eyes were shut as he slowly worked himself into John’s body. The demon was panting heavily, sweat appearing on his forehead as he restrained himself from just pounding into John. Then he was fully seated, all twelve inches of him, and John’s body ached, fluttered, and then finally allowed the intrusion. He sighed as he managed to get his muscles under control and the pain faded quite a bit. Hellboy had dropped his head and was panting fast, his flesh hand holding John beneath his lower back to keep him at the right level. John could feel his cock twitching inside of him and knew it wouldn’t be long. He wanted this to be special for him.

“Y-you can kiss me, if you want,” John breathed, “Or not. I’m sort of-“

Hellboy’s mouth pressed to his hungrily, and he lowered the human back to the stone as he covered his body more fully. John moaned into the kiss as Hellboy’s tongue invaded his mouth, stroking the muscle he found there. The warmth of the hot-blooded man above him was so comforting, especially after a night of cold, wet limbs invading his body. John wrapped his arms around Hellboy’s shoulders and stroked the back of his neck with trembling digits. He broke the kiss to whisper for Hellboy to move as his body was beginning to flex anxiously around his member.

Hellboy pulled slowly free and pressed in again, moaning loudly. He shifted to press his face against John’s neck, his body shuddering with pleasure. John moaned again, hands moving over Hellboy’s body as he enjoyed his dear friend’s pleasure. He’d wanted to touch him just to share how much he adored the demon for a long time now. He felt that this moment had been inevitable, even if the circumstances were ones John hadn’t foreseen. An asexual friend online had told him that when he lost his virginity eventually it wouldn’t be because someone finally ignited his lust, but because he wanted to please them more than he wanted to preserve his dignity. This was that moment. He’d given himself to Cthulhu first so Hellboy couldn’t and now he was taking Hellboy into his body to pleasure the abrasive but strangely sweet demon.

“Yes,” John breathed as Hellboy’s pace picked up.

The demon grunted in acknowledgement of the permission to speed up and began to fuck him fast and hard, his hips flying and his tail lashing behind him. John continued to explore what he could reach, ignoring the burning of his muscles as they demanded rest after an arduous night of sex and punishment. Hellboy was moaning almost nonstop now, his heavy balls slapping against John’s ass as he took him with a different sort of mindless pursuit than the god had done before. John could feel him swelling in impeding release and his own breath caught as his prostate was rubbed just so. He could feel himself hardening and gasped in excited surprise.

Throughout his lifetime John had achieved a few erections, but most went away on their own. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d actually masturbated to release. Now he was on the verge of climax while pleasuring his friend and the very idea set him to writhing on Hellboy’s cock, mewling in desire as his long-slumbering arousal was finally stirred. Hellboy’s hard abs rubbed him just so and John could feel himself approaching climax at breakneck speed.

Hellboy’s hips stilled and the demon threw his head back and roared out his release, pulsing deep in John’s already saturated and swollen body. John groaned as a flash of something intoxicating moved through him. He wriggled back, clutching at Hellboy’s hips as he tried to get more of the demon into him. It was impossible. There was no more to _give_ , and how cold twelve inches not be enough!

“Hellboy,” John choked out, “Help a friend out here…”

Hellboy was panting, his eyes fluttering open as his hips gave a few leisurely rolls to milk his climax. He glanced down at John to see him struggling to jerk himself off.

“I thought that didn’t happen?”

“I can barely grip… it sometimes… _help me!_ ” John keened.

Hellboy’s flesh hand brushed John’s weak grip aside and took up a quick motion, his wrist flicking to cover the younger man’s cockhead with each upward stroke. John shook as his orgasm ripped through him, but he’d forgotten what his body had endured. Pain overwhelmed his senses as his come irritated the chaffed passage. When his vision cleared and he glanced down it was to see his spunk was tinted pink.

“Shit, he fucked you _there_?!” Hellboy exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror.

“Yeah,” John groaned, “I want that shower and bath now.”

Hellboy slid free; making sure John didn’t fall off the altar as he did. He was careful to do up his trousers while keeping his eyes averted. John hadn’t expected the demon to feel anything except pride over their actions, so to see him suddenly turn shy and guilty was a surprise.

“Hey,” John patted at his stone hand, “It’s fine. I wanted that and you didn’t hurt me.”

“Yeah,” Hellboy grumbled.

“You regretting this already?” John worried.

“No,” Hellboy breathed, “Hell no, just… wishing it wasn’t a one time thing… with you or anyone else.”

John gave him a pitying gaze, “Someone out there has to be able to take you. You’re not a tentacle monster, after all.”

“Mannings suggested a prostitute once,” Hellboy grumbled, “Thought about it.”

John didn’t reply. It wasn’t his place to tell Hellboy who he should or shouldn’t sleep with. Hellboy scooped him up and walked John outside of the doors. There he wrapped him in blue-green sheet and carried John out. The exhausted agent was asleep before the morning light hit his face. He wasn’t alert when the doctors fussed over him, and he slept through the drive back to their hotel. He woke briefly while Hellboy bathed him, gently cleaning him with the shower running before running him a hot bath and kneeling on the floor with a hand beneath his head to keep him from drowning. John slept well into the next day and awoke feeling sick and shaky. He managed to use the bathroom himself, but fell on his way out of the toilet. Hellboy helped him back to bed and practically fed him, encouraging him to indulge in a lot of fluids to restore his body. John chuckled at his fussing, but Hellboy was giving him a worried look.

“What?” John asked finally, “The doctors find something torn? I’m not in serious pain. A bit of discomfort, and my back feels like I was in a car wreck, but…”

“No,” Hellboy muttered, “Nothing wrong. Have your eyes always been that colour?”

John flushed instantly and stared down at his hands, “Hellboy, I do care about you. I really do, but I’m _asexual_ , despite what happened back there. I can’t give you the kind of relationship that you’d find satisfying. Every person I’ve ever dated has gone into it expecting me to suddenly start lusting after them, and once the cuddling on the couch got old-“

“I’ve never cuddled with someone before,” Hellboy muttered, scooping up another bite of pasta, “Sounds nice.”

John stilled, his heart aching for his disadvantaged friend. Until recently Hellboy hadn’t even been out in the _sun_ for more than a few minutes at a time during a battle. His eyes when he’d seen a beach during the daytime had been devastating. He’d told John that he’d always thought the ocean water was black and that the television altered it to make it more appealing, especially since the water in the island movies had seemed ‘cartoonish’. There was so much he hadn’t experienced and likely never would, that the idea of something _so simple_ shook John to the core.

“No time like the present,” John told him, patting the bed beside him, “C’mere.”

Hellboy hesitated a moment and then put the food aside. He crawled beneath the covers and hesitated before wrapping his flesh arm around John’s shoulders. John turned and pressed against him, laying his head on Hellboy’s shoulder an breathing in his strong, spicy scent that was perpetually tinted with smoke even when he quit for brief stints of time.

“You smell good,” John whispered.

“You said that before,” Hellboy huffed, “I smell like me.”

“You is good,” John replied, shifting closer, “This good?”

“Yeah,” Hellboy replied, rubbing his huge hand up and down John’s arm, “Yeah, this is good.”

A shiver went up John’s spine and something stirred between his legs. He gasped in surprise as blood began to pump south at an alarming rate. He’d not had erections this frequently in his entire life. Even as an adolescent once every few months was more common than daily.

“You okay?” Hellboy asked.

“Yeah,” John whispered, “Yeah, I’m just… worried I’l hurt you.”

“Huh,” Hellboy laughed, “That’s my line.”

John smiled a bit, “Let’s try not to hurt each other, yeah? I don’t want to lose my big red friend.”

“Me either, Golden Eyes.”

“Golden Eyes?” John laughed, “What happened to Boyscout and variations thereupon?”

“Golden Eyes fits better, plus I feel enough like a pedo without calling you kid or boy anything. You’re fucking fifty years _younger_ than me!”

“Yeah, but Golden Eyes? I mean, I could get Golden Boy, but…”

“Well, your eyes _are_ golden.”

“No they’re not,” John laughed, “They’re brown. See?”

John lifted his head and smiled up at Hellboy, who raised an eyebrow as he looked calmly down at him, “Still look golden to me, though I can’t remember them being that way before. Think I’d remember such vivid eyes, even before I had my dick in you.”

“That’s…” John frowned, “Must be the lighting.”

Hellboy looked around and then shrugged, “Guess so. Still like it, Golden Eyes.”

“Fine,” John laughed, “But _you_ get to explain it to people.”

Hellboy gave him a smug grin and John flushed as he realized what that explanation might entail. He was about to tell him _not_ to make it an issue when a shooting pain shot up his spine. John gasped, doubling over in pain.

“What is it?” Hellboy asked.

“My back. Right above my ass. Fucking _hurts_.”

“Cramp?” Hellboy suggested.

“Worse,” John gasped, “Get me to the bathroom. I swear I’m…”

John gagged and Hellboy helped him limp to the bathroom while he took slow breaths to calm his body. John knelt over the toilet while Hellboy called for the doctors again. He knelt by John’s side.

“Would rubbing your back help or something lame like that?” Hellboy asked, his tone worried.

“M-maybe,” John panted.

Hellboy reached down and began to rub John’s lower back, and the contact did help. John shut the toilet lid and folded his arms, laying his head on his forearms as he flexed his muscles to try and push the pain away.

“Like you’re giving birth,” Hellboy muttered, “My cats like to be petted.”

“I _feel_ like I’m giving birth. Check for me?” John groaned.

“You serious?”

“Cthulhu never laid an egg in someone or something?” John asked, panic creeping into his voice.

“Easy, Golden Eyes,” Hellboy soothed, lifting up his shirt and sliding his trousers down, “Woah.”

“Oh fuck,” John groaned, “How bad is it?”

“You’ve got a fucking _lump_ right above your ass. It looks infected.”

“A lump?”

“Yeah, like a bug bite or something. It’s green.”

“Lemme see,” John groaned, putting out his arm.

Hellboy helped him stand and turned John to the bathroom mirror. He glanced down at the little green circular bump right above his asscrack and gaped at it in horror.

“Uh… hey, Golden Eyes?” Hellboy muttered.

“My eyes aren’t…” John’s head lifted and he froze in shock, “My eyes are golden!”

“Yeah, they’re pretty,” Hellboy stated, “But I was referring to the thing you said rarely ever happens to you, but is happening right now.”

“Ignore it,” John snapped, “It’ll go away on it’s own. How about we focus on my _golden eyes_ and the green _lump_ on my ass!”

“Above your ass.”

“ _Above my ass!_ ” John howled, “Fuck it hurts!”

“Okay, okay, lets lay you down on the bed. The doctors will be here soon, okay?”

John groaned in agony as Hellboy lowered him to his stomach on the bed. The pressure on his still-hard cock was a mixture of torture and relief. He lay there panting for a moment and then realized in shock that he was frotting against the bed. Hellboy was watching him with wide eyes.

“I can’t be like this when the doctors show up,” John whined.

“Right. I got this,” Hellboy stated, then rolled him partway over with his strong right hand and lowered his head to the bed.

“What are you…. Ooooooh,” John groaned as Hellboy swallowed his cock up and began to suck on it firmly. He kept sucking while John whimpered and rotated his hips. The pain in his backside was becoming more intense by the moment, “Hellboy. I need a distraction. I’m in too much pain to come.”

“Me sucking your dick isn’t a distraction?” Hellboy wondered, “You really must be asexual.”

“Let me… I need to do something with my hands… Lie down the other way on the bed.”

Hellboy didn’ tneed to be told twice. He stretched out opposite John and began to suck again while John undid his trousers and took his huge member into his hands. He lapped at the tip and a pearl of salty fluid met his tongue. John moaned and all the pain in his body vanished.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” John gasped and then took the head of Hellboy’s cock into his mouth while frantically working the shaft. He had to get more. It was like a drug. Instant pain relief and pleasure shooting through his body!

Hellboy was so overwhelmed by John’s assault on his cock and balls that he let go and just gripped his thigh while panting in pleasure. John was working him anxiously, learning what got his balls to tighten as he hurriedly sought more of what he craved. Hellboy let out a strangled curse and came into John’s mouth while the young man suckled hungrily on as much of his head as he could get in, his tongue sliding beneath the forskin to stimulate the demon further. Hellboy shuddered and moaned before they both collapsed down on the bed, panting in relief.

“Fuck,” Hellboy grumbled, “Some friend I am. Forgot about your dick.”

“It’s fine,” John sighed. His erection had gone as quickly as it had come and he was relaxed and no longer in pain, “Is that lump still there?”

“Why?” Hellboy snickered, reaching back to check, “You think you’ve got a second di… John, you’ve got a second dick growing out your ass.”

“Wh-what?!” John stammered. In his exhausted, satisfied state he’d oddly thought the lump would vanish now that the pain had been ‘treated’ by Hellboy’s release. Now it was turning into something else?”

“Yeah, a long, thin weiner is growing out your ass… no… wait… fuck, John, it’s a tail,” Hellboy stated with more surety in his voice.

“The doctors…”

“I don’t need a doctor to tell me it’s a tail. It’s short, but it’s a godsbedamned tail. Looks just like mine, but green. Awwww, it’s curling up now! Okay, new nickname. Piggy Butt.”

“You call me that and I swear I’ll… It looks like a pig tail?!” John wailed.

“Yeah, it’s kinda cute. Here lil fellah, don’t be shy… aww, it’s holding my finger! It’s prehensile! You’re gonna love this thing, John, it’s like having a third hand and… John? Golden Eyes? Piggy Butt?”

John didn’t hear him. He’d fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

“A green tail and golden eyes?” Abe asked.

“It started out looking like a big pustule,” Hellboy explained, “The tail, not the eyes. They just changed when he woke up. I noticed them and Boyscout thought I was hitting on him!”

“This isn’t funny, Red,” Abe frowned, “This could be very serious. Cthulhu’s never affected someone this way before. John could be in danger. He could _become_ a danger.”

Hellboy couldn’t sober up, even though he knew he should. He’d come twice in as many days via another person and John was being adorably clingy, “But it’s so _cute!_ It curls up like a little pig tail.”

“Oh, my,” Abe sighed, “For once I _can’t_ read you and _need_ to rather than _having_ to read your broadcasting brain while not _wanting_ to. Hellboy, what’s going on that you’re not telling me?”

“You alone?” Hellboy grinned.

“Yes.”

Hellboy opened his mouth to blurt it out and then thought better of it, “Nah, never mind. It was a bad joke. Poor taste.”

_And Golden Eyes would kill me if I blabbed to Big-Mouth-Abe that he popped my man-cherry. Er… helped me pop it? Whatever works for the one who tops._

“Hmm,” Abe tapped at his breathing apparatus, “You’re clearly keeping something from me, but why? It won’t help John. I need data to aid him.”

“He’s fine! He’s just growing a tail. Tails are great.”

“Tails are _not_ great and I am _not_ fine!” John’s hysterical cry sounded from the bathroom. He’d been in there studying it for some time, “My back hurts again!”

Hellboy glanced aside, “Oh yeah, his back hurts.”

“Well, if it’s a prehensile tail as you described I imagine it would. He’s growing new vertebrae. It’s like a gigantic version of a tooth coming in, but with far more nerve endings and a constant need to move and flex.”

Hellboy snickered again at the image of John’s little green tail curling up like a pig’s tail.

“I think you’d better get him home,” Abe stated, “I doubt they can do much for him there and even injured he travels better than I do.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hellboy grinned, hearing John groan miserably from the bathroom, “Our flight’s in an hour. Just let me collect Screaming Beauty from the bathroom and get him out the door.”

“This is unlike you,” Abe stated plainly, as was his want.

“Huh?” Hellboy asked.

“You’re usually _taken_ for insensitive, but you and I both know that you’re not. So why is it you’re laughing at John’s pain right now?”

“Not his pain,” Hellboy defended meekly, “His adorable lil tail.”

“Which is causing him _pain_ ,” Abe pointed out, “And could be a symptom of a far greater problem.”

Hellboy shifted on the bed and Abe caught on.

“You know what caused this,” Abe leaned forward, “You know what he’s becoming.”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Hellboy replied, seeing John standing in the bathroom doorway and giving him an outraged look, “I just have a theory.”

“Well, do share!” Abraham asked, folding his arms in irritation.

“Yeah, share,” John snarled, gritting his teeth.

“Well,” Hellboy stated, “You know that _discussion_ we had on the _altar_ after you were finished being _ravaged_ by Cthulhu?”

John’s face turned a soft shade of green and Hellboy frowned, expecting him to bolt for the toilet again, but instead he came forward without hesitation and sat on the bed beside Hellboy.

“What HB is trying to elude at without kissing and telling, is that we did a bit more than kissing and telling,” John told Abe.

“You had _sex_ on Cthulhu’s altar after sacrificing yourself to him?” Abe stated clearly, his tone lacking in any form of accusation or inflection.

“Yes,” John replied, “I wanted Hellboy’s first time to be special and I figured… what if no one else is around in ten years? I mean, virgins are already getting scarce, and ones we can use in the bureau…”

“I understand your motives,” Abe waved one webbed hand dismissively.

“Am I being punished or something?” John asked.

“It _could_ be a curse,” Abe replied, hands gesturing vaguely as he considered the situation, “I’d have to examine you more fully but Hellboy has a few talents that might aid you. Why don’t you try some curse breaking on the plane ride home and see if it doesn’t reverse?”

Hellboy was nodding along the entire time they were talking, but he wasn’t actually listening. John was sitting beside him on the bed and his little nine-inch tail kept wrapping around Hellboy’s tail over and again. Then it started rubbing up and down his tail while wrapped around him. Then John’s hand started absent-mindedly rubbing at Hellboy’s thight. Abe saw it and said nothing, continuing with their discussion as if nothing were happening. Hellboy was hard enough by the time they mentioned curse reversal that he was ready to agree to anything, shut down the laptop, and take John right there on the bed.

“We can try that,” John nodded.

“One more thing,” Abe wondered, “I can’t help but recall your reference to being asexual.”

“I did it for _Hellboy_ ,” John stated, “I just didn’t consider that Cthulhu would be pissed about us using his altar.”

“That part I understood, and it was very altruistic of you-“ Abe replied.

“Hey!” Hellboy snapped, “Sex with me is not some…some… _act of charity!_ ”

“-However, I was referring to the fact that you’re currently groping Hellboy as if you’re… well… sexual.”

“What are you talking about?” John asked, blinking in surprise.

Hellboy gave up all pretense at maintaining stillness and bit one stone knuckle. John’s hand had been moving closer and closer to his groin when Abe spoke up and it had stopped him from cupping his balls. Just his pinky was stroking the full orbs. Now he gave his hand a shocked look and jerked it back in horror.

“What the hell is happening to me?!” John’s voice cracked in horror.

“Puberty?” Hellboy quipped.

John leaped up slugged him, and the shock of it was that Hellboy actually became unbalanced and toppled off the bed, staring up at John in shock. The laptop hit the ground and shut off with a _very_ final sound, but it was the throb in Hellboy’s jaw that had his gut twisting in horror. _Humans_ couldn’t hurt him. Some demons and demi-gods couldn’t even manage it.

“You think this is a fucking _joke?!_ ” John shouted, his face flushing a pale sage, “This isn’t just a lack of a sex drive, Hellboy, it’s my _sexuality!_ I’m comfortable with it! I like it! I’ve marched in pride rallys to show off my support of other asexual men and women! It _defines_ me.”

“No, _you_ define your sexuality,” Hellboy replied, standing up slowly with his hands out to encourage peaceful conversation, “And right now it’s changing with your body.”

“Just put it _back!”_ John raged, tears starting up in his eyes, “Oh, _fuck!”_

John turned and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. A thump indicated he’d leaned against it and Hellboy distinctly heard him slide to the floor. He was sobbing brokenly on the other side and Hellboy felt incredibly guilty. He walked over to the door and knelt down, putting his flesh hand on the door in an attempt to mentally reach through the door to touch his lover.

“I’m sorry, Gold- I mean, John. I’m sorry, _John_. Listen, I’m not good at these feelings things-“

“I’m fucking crying like a fucking _baby_ ,” John choked out, “I want you to _leave_ , not listen or talk to me! I’m fucking embarrassed!”

Hellboy was silent for a while, thinking about leaving but wanting to stay. He knew once they fixed John- and either he or Abe definitely would- that he’d go back to no longer lusting after anyone, but in the mean time he selfishly wanted to enjoy what little they had. Hellboy stood up with a sigh. Talking wasn’t his strongpoint so he ripped the door off and set it aside. John stared up at him with wide eyes; his face flushed a light green high up on his cheekbones and his golden eyes shining like Aztec gold.

“C’mere, Boyscout,” Hellboy grumbled, “Not gonna let you cry alone. I’ve done enough of that in my life to know how much it sucks.”

Hellboy grabbed him by his collar and one arm and dragged him too his feet, snatching him into a tight embrace before he could get his flailing limbs under control. The tall demon rubbed his back with his flesh arm and supported John’s weight under his thighs with his stone limb. He pushed at Hellboy for a moment and then sank against him, arms around his neck as he sobbed brokenly.

“It’ll be okay, John,” Hellboy soothed, “I’ll put you back. Or Abe will figure it out. Either way you won’t be a freak for long.”

John stilled and took a shuddering breath, “I don’t mind being… like you. I just… this isn’t _me_. It isn’t who I’ve been my whole life, who I’ve strived to become.”

  
“Yeah, Harbinger of Doom is kinda not my thing either,” Hellboy huffed, “Look, we’ll make this right. C’mon. Let’s pack up and go. Good thing is you’re up and moving! You’re healing fast like I do. No more pain, right?”

“Not from Cthulhu,” John sniffled, sliding to his feet and fetching a tissue for his nose, “My _tail_ hurts. And my pride”

“Yeah, growing pains, the both of them. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

They’d been on the- thankfully private- plane for two hours on the flight home, with Hellboy splashing John with holy water, drawing circles in chalk on he ground, and chanting. He was deep into a long general curse breaking spell, waving a twisted bit of burning frond over John’s prone body, when he felt a soft touch on the inside of his thighs. Hellboy tried to keep the chant going, but opened his eyes to see what was climbing his torso only to meet eyes so blown with lust that they were nearly black with just a ring of gold around the edges.

“HB,” John groaned.

“Damn it, Golden Eyes,” Hellboy huffed, “You’re supposed to be in the damn circle! Now I have to start over!”

“It makes it better,” John whined, hand moving to cup Hellboy’s groin.

“Oh,” Hellboy grunted, then his eyes widened in realization, “Oh! S-sex makes it better? The pain or… the change or… fuck, why am I asking questions? Lose the clothes!”

They both set about struggling out of their clothes and fell to the floor in a tangle. Hellboy was surprised when a sudden sharp burst of sensation hit his shoulder and glanced down to see John biting his shoulder. He gasped in surprise, pain blossoming into pleasure, and automatically rubbed his hips against the young man beneath him. John clawed at his chest, a growl coming up out of his throat as he released his shoulder and went for his chest.

“Fuck!” Hellboy howled as the young man bit a purple ring around his nipple, “The hell has gotten into-“

John swarmed him, rolling Hellboy over far too easily for a wisp of a man taking on someone with a torso the size of a barrel.

“Woah!” Hellboy laughed as John straddled him, golden eyes flashing with lust and a wicked smile adorning his pretty face, “You’re getting pretty strong there, Golden Eyes.”

Hellboy grabbed his ass with both hands and John groaned, rolling his hips as to grind them together. Hellboy was hardening fast while John was already leaking. He could _see_ the need in his flushed body, though he was still adjusting to John blushing _green_ instead of _red._ Then his feisty lover dragged his nails down Hellboy’s chest and he reached for them to stop the sharp claws from raking him further.

“Shit, Scout, you’ve got _claws_ and-“ Hellboy swore, gripped John’s wrists and rolled them over while the young man made a solid attempt at biting him. He’d seen a flash of real teeth and he didn’t doubt for an instant that John could break skin now.

John went wild beneath him, snarling and writhing while Hellboy tried to get his flailing limbs under control. He thought that John was trying to stop him, but when he tried to pull away his slim legs went around Hellboy’s waist and he ended up lifting him up instead of moving away. Hellboy’s cock was harder than ever, the fire of battle sparking with desire to ignite a new passion within him. With a roar of accepted challenge he dove in to give as hard as he got.

Red scratches appeared, not deep enough to weep but enough to burn. Bruises blossomed across both bodies. Sweat and saliva mingled as they kissed, bit, licked, and snarled at each other. Hellboy finally got those surprisingly strong arms under control, pinning them behind John’s back with his flesh hand as he pinned him face down the floor of the plane. He was grateful the pilot had been told to ignore any odd sounds he heard because John was still snarling like wild beast, the gold completely taking over his eyes. Hellboy grabbed one leg beneath his knee and lifted it, pressing it against John’s chest so he was halfway off the ground, and straddled the other. He braced his stone arm against the floor and pinned John’s lower half with his hips. He took aim and thrust into the writhing creature in one go, reveling in the scream of the young demon beneath him.

_Demon? Not a demon! Fuck! I could have…_

Hellboy pulled out, panic tightening his gut, but rather than blood he saw clear slick fluids coating his cock. The little shit had prepared himself ahead of time! _Could have mentioned_ …

Hellboy grinned as he began to pound into the eager body beneath him, watching John try to wriggle against the very little give that Hellboy gave him. The most he could do was bend the leg Hellboy was straddling and rub or kick his back with his heel. Hellboy took care of that by wrapping his tail around it several times and pushing his leg open so he had more room to thrust into the tight passage beneath him. He was dripping sweat onto the young man beneath him, moaning as pleasure made him wild.

John had gone limp beneath him, finally submitting to the more powerful demon, and was making soft crooning sounds of pleasure. Hellboy didn’t release his arms, though he was sure the young man’s cock was aching to be touched. Instead he leaned forward, driving into him harder. The flesh beneath him rippled with the force of each thrust and John’s throat sounded raw with his panting cries. His tail whipped back and forth, striking Red sharply with a sound like a riding crop. Then the body beneath him stiffened, shuddered, his ass tightened around Hellboy’s cock to the point of torturous, and the young man shook with gratification while sobbing out his release. Hellboy moaned at the smell of sex filling the closed chamber. He was hovering on the edge of his own culmination, and the second John’s body released it’s vice-like grip he snapped his hips forward as fast as possible, grunting as the tension built in his body like a coiled snake. When his climax came his vision blurred out, his voice breaking with his bellow as he coated John’s scorching insides with his searing come.

Hellboy panted over John for a moment, unwilling to leave the body he’d found such satisfaction in. His eyes had fallen shut at some point, but eventually he pried them open to see if John was hurt. The young man was passed out beneath him, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked sweet and innocent in slumber despite their activities and the bit of blood at the corner of his lips. He also looked different. Hellboy slid free of John’s body and studied him carefully. John’s skin was a definite shade of green now, not just where the blood darkened the surface. His hair seemed to be darker as well, but it might have been the lighting. However, what made Hellboy swear beneath his breath was the sight of John’s tail having grown from nine inches to a good fourteen.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Hellboy breathed.

XXX

John couldn’t seem to find his voice as he sat on Abe’s exam table. Hellboy was pacing nearby, his face twisted in concern. Abe poked and prodded him, drawing blood that was thankfully still red from his veins. Abe told him that was a good thing and patted his shoulder comfortingly before commenting on his increased muscle mass. Then he went on about examining him more thoroughly and made Hellboy leave the room because he was irritating him with his pacing.

“Lie down, please,” Abe insisted.

“I… I haven’t washed since…”

“Cthulhu?”

“Er, no. Since Red,” John whispered.

“Not a problem,” Abe replied, “I assure you I’ve seen and worked on far messier subjects. Into the stirrups, please.”

John lay back and Abe finished examining him, his soothing voice a rolling monologue that kept John from (probably literally) climbing the walls in hysterics. When Abe dismissed him, advising him to lie down and get some rest while waiting for the results, John dressed and hurried past Hellboy and to his rooms. Hellboy would have pursued him, but Abe called him in to be looked at.

John paced his room for a moment, pulling at his hair and tail indiscriminately as the panic rose and swelled around him in his small rooms. Finally he emptied out his suitcase from their trip and threw fresh clothes and supplies into it. He pulled out his cell phone and all but emptied his bank account making hurried arrangements. For the first time in months John was grateful that the BPRD was no longer a _secret_ organization. With his badge he could move about freely… for now.

John wrote out a hasty note, left it on his bed, and all but ran to the exit with his suitcase in hand.

XXX

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Hellboy asked as he pulled his clothes back on.

“That is my theory so far, but I have yet to back it up with scientific research,” Abe replied, even as he went about doing that research while Hellboy resumed pacing.

“He changes every time we fuck, Abe. I’d say that’s pretty strong evidence,” Hellboy snarled, “It’s not him, is it? _I’m_ cursed, aren’t I? For desecrating Cthulhu’s _fucking_ altar! LITERAL fucking altar!”

“I don’t think cursed is the correct assumption, but yes, it does appear to be you and not John,” Abe replied, looking through slides at a rapid pace, “His fluids are in the process of altering but yours… yours are changed, HB.”

“So if it’s not a curse, what the hell is this?”

“I believe… yes… I do think… Ah!” Abe stepped back, “Go and fetch John for me. This is rather important.”

“Not until you tell me what the hell this is!” Hellboy snarled.

Abe sighed, “It’s a _reward_ , Hellboy.”

“A _reward?!_ ”

“You essentially sacrificed _your_ virginity as well, right after Cthulhu took John’s, utilizing _Cthulhu’s_ sexual release as lubrication. You were rewarded for your actions, not punished. Cthulhu has given your semen the ability to alter your lovers to take on your features, including longevity and a _womb_ if your lover is male. John is already beginning to develop one. In time he could carry your progeny. You’ve been given the gift of reproduction, Hellboy, and I doubt it’s temporary.”

“You’re telling me that anyone I can coax into my bed is going to slowly become a demon?!” Hellboy raged, “How the fuck is that a gift?!”

“Well,” Abe’s eyes icthated at him, “For starters John can now produce his own anal lubrication much the way a female produces vaginal lubrication. That’s an asset for a homosexual man, to say the least.”

“John’s not gay! He’s asexual, and this is fucking with his head! He’s _craving_ me, Blue!”

“If he’s craving you why did he rush past you earlier?” Abe waved his hand dismissively, “I detected no such emotions from him.”

“John’s been working on ways to block you out for _years_ , Blue. He’s gotten good. He planned the whole ‘get rid of Hellboy’s virginity’ thing from the moment he signed up to be the sacrifice this decade. He slipped it right past you.”

“You’re certain?” Abe looked alarmed.

“Positive. He told me as much. You can’t read him clearly anymore, not even when you’re in contact with him. I’m guessing he’s got some budding psychic powers or maybe a genetic-”

“Then we have a problem because his body language would indicate an intention to flee from you. If he’s addicted to you _and_ afraid of this situation he may do something desperate.”

“Fuck!” Hellboy swore, and took off towards John’s rooms at a run.

John’s rooms were a disaster, nothing like the nearly OCD orderliness that his area usually resembled.

“John?” Hellboy called, leaning out into the hallway and then back into his room, “Soooo-eee! Here Piggy, Piggy!”

“Honestly, Hellboy!” Abe scolded, running up behind him.

“What?” Hellboy asked, heading into his room and knocking on his bathroom door. It only contained a functional head, not a full bath, “Hey, Golden Eyes. We’re worried about you. Come on out.”

“Ah, Hellboy…” Abe said softly.

“He might be in the showers,” Hellboy grumbled, “I’ll head there and you go check-“

“Hellboy, he’s gone,” Abe stated, “From what I’m picking up off this letter he left some time ago and was in quite the mental state.”

Hellboy snatched up the letter and read it.

_Hellboy,_

_I’m sorry. I can’t stay around you anymore. What you do to me is driving me insane and frankly I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. I lost control last time and if I keep getting stronger I might do worse than draw blood. For what it’s worth, I could have loved you. Maybe you’ll like that; maybe you’ll see it as pathetic. Whichever it is, know that you have my respect._

_John Myers_

“FUCK!” Hellboy raged, and flipped the bed over in a fit of pique, “I’m going after him!”

“I don’t think that’s for the best,” Abe tried to step in front of Hellboy but the demon was so incensed he shoved him aside. Abe shouted in pain and Hellboy reigned himself in.

“Shit, sorry Blue. You hurt?”

“Just… bruised,” Abe accepted help in standing and Hellboy gave him a guilty glance before rubbing at the back of his neck in disgust at himself, “Red, please consider John in this. My initial research indicates an addictive and DNA altering quality to your semen, but John wasn’t completely changed yet. If he gets away from you now, and manages to _stay_ away, he’ll revert back to human in time. It will be painful and he’ll go through withdrawal, but it will leave him able to lead a normal life again. If he can’t stay away… well, he’ll come back to you.”

“So either I get him back broken or lose him for good?” Hellboy asked, but Abe didn’t reply. He knew it was a rhetorical question, but the one that came after wasn’t, “And anyone I sleep with will be just as damaged by me?”

“I’m assuming a condom _might_ protect against it, but we both know they aren’t 100% effective, especially considering your considerable size.”

“So that’s it,” Hellboy slammed his stone fist against the wall lightly, denting it in and leaning against his arm as misery swamped him, “If he comes back his normal life is over, if I let him go I have to miss out on the one fucking chance I had to be with someone who I didn’t have to worry about _breaking_ , if I love anyone else _their_ normal life is over.”

“So it would seem,” Abe replied softly, “I’m so, so sorry, Red.”

“Can we negotiate with Cthulhu? Get this so-called gift removed?” Hellboy pleaded weakly, eyes shut against the tears that threatened.

“All prior associations with him indicate that he’s not the sort who communicates well with others, but I suppose we could try.”

“Huh,” Hellboy shook his head, “Never mind. On second thought _we_ can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s where Golden Eyes is going, and I can’t go near him ever again.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Hellboy’s thick rod pounded into his body, setting sparks off behind his eyes. Pleasure and need rolled through him in waves, rendering him mad with desire. His dick ached in ways he’d never known were possible, his ardor leaking out of the tip onto the plane floor. Each thrust of his virile lover’s cock sent a drop of fluids into his body that he could feel his cells devouring. Hellboy was growling in commune with him, his hand rough on John’s wrists as his breath seared the back of his neck. That stone hand that John had once seen engulfed in flame scraped the floor beside his head. He leaned forward as much as the restrictive grip of his lover would allow and ran his tongue over the powerful, sharp edges. It tasted of granite and sweat, a curious combination and John moaned at the dominance behind it._

_His own arousal overwhelmed him and- want it or no- pleasure curled up and down his spine, to the very tip of his tail, as his balls tightened, his cock pulsed, and his orgasm rolled through him in waves. His throat was sore from screaming as he went limp beneath his beloved. The gorgeous brute above him began to thrust harder, chasing his release, and when the flood of fluids came so did relief from the pain that suffused his very core… and elation like a hit of a powerful drug until his body sang in with an entirely different lust…_

John woke up in his hotel room, gasping for breath and shaking as he blinked back the sweat that dripped into his eyes. His cock was achingly hard but he ignored it. No relief would come from that part of his body. He’d learned quickly in the two days he’d been going through withdrawal in solitude that he couldn’t ejaculate on his own anymore. Or perhaps he’d just never learned _how_. Either way, he was better off staggering to the shower and letting the cold water reduce the swelling in that particular limb.

John barely ate, so ordering room service was no great financial burden. Of course, he only had his severance pay coming in, so he ought to be more careful with it. He had contacted no one at the bureau but they knew where he was and had made sure his funds were there. He’d shakily signed the paperwork that had shown up with a (likely planted agent) bellboy and agreed to his early retirement. He wasn’t going back. He was broken and he doubted the pain he was in would ever leave. He was just waiting to die.

Every day he talked himself out of hopping back on a plane and returning to America to throw himself into Hellboy’s bed and beg for his come in any form the demon would give it to him. He had hourly fantasies about suckling his dick like a hungry…

“Fuck,” John groaned, leaning against the shower stall wall and sinking down. He shook in the cold water and sobbed for his aching heart and even more agonizing, tortured body.

XXX

John awoke with a groan. At least he wasn’t hard this time. Good thing because it appeared he was sleeping in a tent so the likelihood of a cold shower was slim. The tent had no bottom and he was wrapped only in a thin blanket rather than a sleeping bag. John got up, ducking the low top of the tent, dusted himself as best he could, and crawled out to stare around himself. He was sleeping under a bridge with a hoard of filthy dispossessed people. Across from the tent was a burning barrel and a man who didn’t quite fit in with the group was warming his hands over it. John took in his black trench coat and careful lack of insignia and decided he was bureau.

“Where am I?” He asked him.

“Why the bureau cares about a drug addict I’ll never know,” The man replied, giving John a look of disgust.

“Fuck you. I did the _right thing_. It’s not my fault I got cursed for it,” John growled out, and then sighed in misery and headed over to the barrel to warm his hands as well, “Or maybe it is. Where am I? What continent? You sound American.”

“I am,” The guy replied, “And this is New York in the good old US of A.”

“Damn it,” John growled, “I came _back_.”

“Yeah, you were pretty fucked up when I found you. Those pills helped, though. You’re not ranting about turning green anymore.”

John blinked, “Aren’t I green?”

“No,” The guy huffed, “You schizophrenic or something?”

“Maybe,” John replied, “What pills?”

The man pulled a yellow prescription bottle from his pocket, “Of all the bullshit babysitting assignments-“

John dove for them but the man pulled them away sharply and leveled a gun on John, “I was told to trank you before letting you have the whole bottle. You want to sleep this off, be my guest.”

John groaned in agony. He knew what was in those capsules. On drop in each. He could _feel_ it.

“Okay. Okay, how much?” John asked.

“Two a day, then down to one in a week.”

“Was I ever on three?”

“Yeah, last week.”

“You’ve been here the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“How… how long has it been since… What’s the date?”

“October 8th,” The man replied.

“Three weeks. No wonder I’m disoriented. Do you know how I got back to America?”

“Nope,” The man shrugged, “No idea where you were before that, either. I met you here and they told me to _keep_ you here. Whenever you’re ready to stop living it rough you just let me know. It’s getting really fucking smelly and cold in that tent.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. Do I still have money?”

“Fuck if I know,” The man shrugged, “I’m just your ass-wiper.”

XXX

He was down to one a day. He no longer swallowed them, he would cut them open with a knife and lick the contents out, sucking on the capsule afterwards until it dissolved in his mouth. He wasn’t getting better, he was getting worse. All the features had vanished except the longing. The _agonizing_ desire. He’d escaped from his guardians for a while and made it down to Connecticut, but they’d cut him off before he made it to the BPRD. Hellboy was so close he could taste it long after the drops of seed were gone from his mouth.

“I have to go back,” John pleaded, rocking in the corner of the room.

“You’re retired, remember? I’m just your day nurse.”

“I have to go back. This is killing me.”

“You’re blood pressure is normal, you’re getting healthier every day. You ate a full meal this morning. You’re putting weight back on.”

“I want to _die_ ,” John groaned, “Please, just kill me.”

“Not authorized.”

XXX

“You okay?”

John turned from where he stood in the kitchen, not sure how he’d gotten there. Liz was standing in the doorway watching him. John blinked and glanced around himself. He was shirtless and holding a box of cereal in his hand. In his other hand was a handful of the stuff which he’d apparently been eating dry.

“No,” John decided, “Am I home?”

“Yes,” Liz slipped further into the room, “You on something?”

“I don’t know. I might have started. I’ve been… out of it. In pain. Is Red here?”

“No,” Liz replied softly, “He’s out on a mission. He’s missed you.”

“Yeah,” John laughed bitterly, “I’ve missed him, too.”

“I get why you left,” Liz told him softly, “This place can be-“

“I _highly_ doubt you do!” John snarled.

“John, I-“ Liz replied with wide eyes.

“When will he be back?”

“I’m not so sure you should see him, he-“

“FUCK YOU!” John raged, throwing the box in one direction and the cereal in another, “FUCK THE BPRD! FUCK HELLBOY! AND FUCK BLUE, TOO! FUCK EVERYTHING! FUCK ME, TOO! MY LIFE IS _OVER!_ I’ve lost everything and all anyone can do is look at me like I deserve it!”

“John…” Liz whispered, backing up, “What you did was to preserve humanity from Cthulhu. No one thinks you deserved it, or how you feel now.”

“No?” John asked, “Except it wasn’t Cthulhu that ripped my mind right out of my body, was it?”

“John… you need to _back off_ ,” Liz whispered, lifting one burning hand, “If you touch me I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” John laughed, “Give me what I want? KILL ME!”

Liz jumped at his sudden shout, her flame shooting up a foot in the air.

“That’s enough!” Hellboy bellowed from behind him.

John turned his heart lurching in his chest so hard his vision swam and he staggered against the prep table.

“Liz, get out of here,” Hellboy told her.

“He’s not John anymore, Red,” Liz whispered.

“Oh, I know _exactly_ what he is, and you need to go. Now. Get Abe.”


	5. Chapter 5

Liz bolted for the door. John leaped at Hellboy. Hellboy rushed at John. What the younger man thought would be a tangle of lips became him being hoisted onto Hellboy’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah,” Hellboy laughed, “Much easier to deal with now that you’re not all juiced up on my power jizz.”

“Put me down!” John raged, kicking and punching him angrily.

“Nope,” Hellboy adjusted the thin man on his shoulder and walked towards his own rooms. John stilled when he realized where they were going.

“You’re going to put me back?” John asked, “To a demon?”

Hellboy didn’t reply but John was willing to wait now that he knew where they were going. When Hellboy got them into his room he tossed John onto his bed and then slid his door shut. He then blocked his door with his truck by dragging that across the room as well. John was kneeling in the bed tearing off his clothes. Hellboy let him, ignoring him as he panted and reached for him while Hellboy walked past him.

“Where are those pills Abe was sending you?” Hellboy asked.

“I dunno,” John replied, then sniffed the air, “I usually can smell them, but you’re scent is overwhelming me.”

Hellboy glanced at him and then began searching his clothes while John crawled up and tugged at his shirt.

“Clothes. Off,” John insisted.

“You aren’t even hard, Boyscout. You’re back to being asexual. You just _think_ you want this.”

“No. No, I _need_ you,” John pleaded, grasping at him as Hellboy moved away with the pills. He dumped them into the toilet and flushed them while John screamed in horror, “No! Stop! I might need them while you’re away!”

“What are you gonna do, huh?” Hellboy spun on him angrily, “Lay here in Princess Leia slave garb and wait for me to come back from missions?! You said you could love me, John, but you _used_ to love yourself. Not to mention I have this crazy idea about people I’m with being able to make informed consent, especially now that I’ve got some crazy demon STD. You can’t tell me that the state you’re in would allow you to give consent.”

John broke down, his head fell and he curled up on the mattress in the bed of the truck and sobbed brokenly. Hellboy sighed and threw a blanket over him.

“Listen,” Hellboy soothed, putting a hand on his back and rubbing gently, “You get this out of your system completely and we’ll-“

Someone tried to open the door and Hellboy sighed, “Nobody’s home!”

“Hellboy!” Abe called, “Let him go! He isn’t well!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Hellboy snapped, “Your way wasn’t working. Now we do this my way.”

“He needs medical attention!” Liz shouted.

“Send food every day,” Hellboy shouted back, “He’s going cold turkey and that’s final!”

Hellboy dragged John’s sobbing form into the bathroom and shoved him in the shower, scrubbing him down and ignoring the way he pawed at him for sex. John continued to weep miserably but he was reduced to little hiccups by the time Hellboy got the stink off of him. He dried the miserable, shivering man off and carried him back to bed, putting him in and covering him up.

“Look,” Hellboy sighed, “Your guards were supposed to ween you off. They stopped following orders because you were too troublesome. You got away from them about two days ago with about six bottles in your possession. You’re down to _one_ as far as I can tell. You’re _feeding_ this. We’re going to get you down and then you’ll realize how ridiculous this is. You don’t want me. You never did. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. It’s not your fault Cthulhu decided to make you a chase me around like a damn Benny Hill clip. So we’re going to take this one day at a time and you’re going to recover, and _then_ we’ll discuss if you want to risk a relationship with me. No pressure, John. Right?”

“I can’t do this,” John sobbed, “I’m a wreck. I’m broken.”

“You’re bruised all right,” Hellboy replied with a shake of his head, “But I’m not giving up on you. Ever. If you really are broken I’ll take care of you.”

Hellboy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John’s temple and then stood up to head to the bathroom for his own very cold shower. When he returned the cats had congregated on John’s curled up form, burying him beneath a mound of purring fur. Hellboy chuckled at them and petted them until they stood up so he could make sure the poor guy was still breathing. He opened one eye, unconsciously mimicking the cats he was beneath.

“Hey. How you doing?”

“I hate you.”

“Fair enough,” Hellboy replied with a shrug, “You hungry?”

“No.”

“M’kay.”

XXX

Sleeping with John in the room was torture. He wanted to be pressed right up against Hellboy constantly, but at least he’d stopped groping him once he fell asleep. He didn’t pick it up again the next day, but he did spend a few hours being violently ill right after forcing down breakfast. He drank water and broth for the rest of the day and seemed much better by the time he went back to bed. Hellboy was barely sleeping but he could manage it for the time being. He just hoped John started showing a _lot_ of improvement before they got to the point where he could barely keep his eyes open.

Luckily the third day without _any_ of his semen proved to be the charm. He’d been off of the larger doses enough for it to work it’s way out completely. John woke up clear headed and embarrassed, asking for clothes and food. He ate delicately after donning his usual suit. Hellboy hoped he didn’t sick all over it.

John was asking to leave Hellboy’s room, citing numerous reasons along the lines of privacy and being away from temptation, but he finally confessed that he just didn’t want to think about what a fool he’d made of himself.

“Tough luck, Boyscout,” Hellboy chuckled, “You’ve got your job back and that won’t work if you’re avoiding me.”

“I don’t want it back.”

“What are you going to do with yourself, hm?”

“I… I don’t know. This is all I ever thought of doing. Well, the FBI was, I never _dreamt_ of this and now that I’m here I can’t exactly transfer _out_ because everything I’ve done has been classified so…”

“Yeah, you’re kinda fucked. Guess you’re stuck here,” Hellboy grinned, “Get comfy. You’re not leaving until I’m _sure_ you’re better.”

Two days, twelve games of Cards Against Humanity, ten screaming matches over Mario Cart, and three dozen cold showers later, it was a heated moment where they nearly kissed that finally drove Hellboy to move the car and let John leave. John fled into the hallway and then faltered at the sight of Liz and Abe standing there.

“John!” She gaped at him.

John held up his hands, “I’m not crazy anymore. At least, I don’t feel like I am anymore. Though I may have developed an acute case of claustrophobia.”

“Everyone’s a comedian,” Hellboy grumbled, “You think it’s bad being locked in there? Try being locked in there when you’re seven feet tall!”

“Listen, Hellboy’s being impossible,” John stated, turning to Abe and Liz as they came closer. Liz looked concerned. Abe looked… like Abe.

“I am not!” Hellboy raged, “I just saved your sanity!”

“I need to know if I hurt anyone,” John asked them.

“Besides yourself?” Liz asked, folding her arms, “We haven’t heard that you have. You gave me a scare, but I was more scared _for_ you.”

“Well, yeah,” John laughed bitterly, “I mean, you probably could have-“

“Don’t,” Liz shook her head, looking a bit sick, “Just don’t. Seeing you like that was awful. You asked me to _kill_ you, John.”

“I’m sorry,” John winced.

“Whatever you need to do to never end up like that again, I suggest you do that,” Hellboy grumbled.

“Yeah, well... Just stay away from you, I guess. Maybe there’s another branch of the BPRD I can transfer to?” John asked. Abe nodded while Hellboy shook his head in denial, “And the pills are… gone, right?”

“Yes,” Abe replied.

“Doubt it,” Hellboy stated at the same time, and then blinked in surprise at Abe, “What do you mean, yes? I gave you a fistful a day- and that’s no small amount from _me_ \- and you couldn’t fit more than a drop in those damn capsules. What did you do with the rest?”

“Research,” Abe hesitated, hand sharply slashing through the air as he began to back away, “I disposed of some that degraded. Sperm only lives for so long-“

“So it’s degraded then?” John frowned, “I had some of those pills for a _while_ , and never in refrigeration. I hoarded them for a bit and-“

“Save your breath,” Hellboy cut him off as he began to step forward, “He’s lying. Abe, what did you do with my super spunk?”

“I don’t understand, Red,” Abe asked, his usually mellow voice becoming high with anxiety, “You had what the rest of us could only _dream_ of. You had a _mate_. I understand that there was some moral implications behind his agreement to-“

 _“Some_ moral implications?!” John gaped at him.

“John, try to see it from _our_ point of view,” Abe pleaded.

“Our?” Hellboy asked.

“I’m _trapped_ , John. Not just down here, but in my own body! I can’t go out during the day, the light _burns_ and-“

“What do you mean _our?”_ Hellboy snarled.

“Leave up, HB,” Liz stepped forward, “We didn’t do anything wrong. _We_ knew what we were doing.”

“Oh, that’s rich!” Hellboy raged, “You wouldn’t sleep with me because my dick’s scary, but you’ll take my protein pills?!”

“Why don’t you look any different?” John asked.

“It effects freaks differently,” Liz replied, “I’m stronger, faster, and I’ll live longer… though to be honest I was hoping for different results.”

Hellboy paced away from them angrily, “What exactly were you hoping for?”

“Better control over my fire,” Liz replied.

“And now you’re hooked,” John sighed, folding his arms.

“Not at all,” Abe replied, “Once the transformation is complete the addiction leaves… sadly I was so distracted by it during your ordeal that I wasn’t functioning at optimum-“

“What did it give you, huh Blue?” Hellboy turned with a snarl, “What benefit did you get that you thought it was a good idea to introduce Liz to it? Cause I _know_ you didn’t just hand it off to her without testing it first!”

Abe hesitated and then reached up and removed his breathing apparatus. It was immediately apparent that there was no liquid in it, just an image on the surface of the glass to convince them it worked.

“I don’t need it anymore,” Abe stated, “I can go as long as I want without it, but still breath in the water. On my last mission I slipped away from my guards and stood in the desert until _natural_ thirst took me away again. The _desert_ Red! I stood in the sand and the heat and it warmed my bones! Have you any idea what-“

“Yeah, I do,” Hellboy sighed, “Why do you think I forced us out in the open? Look, fine. It’s done and can’t be reversed. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to have a long, very overdue chat with… John?”

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe glanced around the hallway, but the young man was nowhere to be seen.

“Shit,” Hellboy snarled, “I let him out too early! I knew he burned that stuff off too fast! Where’s your stash, he can smell it!”

“It really is gone,” Abe replied, “We had all we needed and disposed of the rest. That’s why I stopped asking you for more.”

“Well, _he_ doesn’t know that, he’s gonna turn this place upside down looking for it! Spread out, don’t let him hurt himself!”

XXX

John was in the library pulling books off the shelf as he frantically searched for the one that he knew held the answer. When he located it he pulled it down and opened it up, but the book was in a very ancient dialect of Russian and John’s own Russian was rusty at best. Paging through it he found what he was looking for; a section entirely in a language that looked as if it were Latin but John suspected it was not. He swore angrily and then stalked to the door, but it was thrown open a moment later and Hellboy stepped in.

“Huh,” Hellboy grumbled, “Thought you’d come here first.”

“First?” John asked, “Never mind. Listen, I need you to-“

“You can’t have it, John. You need it _out_ of your system. Then we can talk properly.”

John looked away a moment, swallowing awkwardly, “I’m not… just… you didn’t answer before.”

“He didn’t hide any here. He’s out. Swears he is,” Hellboy told John, “Of course, if you _smell_ some I’d be willing to hear you out seeing as how Abe’s lying to me now.”

“I asked if I hurt anyone and they answered but you didn’t,” John replied timidly, desperate to change the subject from his creepy addiction.

Hellboy huffed, “You didn’t hurt me, Boyscout.”

“I… I didn’t?” John asked, glancing up in surprise.

“What were you expecting?” Hellboy asked, “A confession? Me to start getting all teary-eyed about how you broke my damn heart? We fucked. That’s it. You were too busy trying to get my come for it to get any kind of sweet and romantic.”

John’s eyes lowered, “And then you saw what is quite possibly the worst of me. Of course. That makes sense.”

“Well, I…” Hellboy hesitated.

“I have a theory,” John squared his shoulders, back to business and forcing himself to stay there despite the ache in his chest.

“Umm… okay…” Hellboy blinked and cocked his head to one side, “If this is another bid to get my-“

“I’m not after your semen, Red!” John snapped, “Listen, for a change! The prophecies about you all stemmed from Russia. From that thing that fell from the sky, right?”

“Yes, so?”

“What if what Rasputin _thought_ was Latin was even _older_ than Latin. What if it were _Latin_ ’s root language? What it if was the language _you_ were born to?”

“Will you get to the point?”

“So, what if Rasputin translated it incorrectly? What if you aren’t the Right Hand of _Doom_? What if your destiny is something completely different? Something tied to Cthulhu?”

“You’re fishing,” Hellboy scoffed, “I mean, you’ve got the right part of the bureau to be doing that in, but-“

“You’ve never read this book, Red. I know why, and I’m sorry to ask you to do this, but you _have_ to read this now.”

Hellboy’s nose crinkled in disgust, “My father died chasing that damn Rasputin and you want me to read you his princess diaries?“

“Your father was already dying,” John spat out, then instantly hated himself.

“What are you talking about?” Hellboy asked, eyes flashing with hurt.

“I’m sorry, Red,” John spoke softly, “He didn’t want you to know. He didn’t want you distracted. I’m sure he’d have told you even-“

“So _you_ tell me!” Hellboy raged.

John winced, shut his eyes for a moment, and then opened them miserably, “I don’t know details. He convinced me to stay to take care of you by confessing that he was dying. It was a matter of weeks. He wanted to see the last case through to the end and then… I’m sure he’d have told you.”

“But that tin man got to him first,” Hellboy breathed, “While I was out chasing you and Liz around. And here we are. Dad’s dead. Liz left me. You’re hooked on me. Abe’s _lying_ to me. And where does that leave me, huh?”

“I’m not hooked anymore,” John replied softly, “I’m your friend and I want-“

“Alone,” Hellboy sighed, turning away, “Shove your book up your ass.”

“Hellboy, wait!” John chased after him, but he shoved him aside angrily and kept going.

John knew a Hellboy sulk when he saw one. He wouldn’t get anywhere by confronting him right then. He had to find Abe and figure out if anyone could read the language from Hellboy’s home world besides the big red, unrenowned polyglot himself.

John sat down and worked on the translation for a while. He’d been studying Latin under Abe and Hellboy for a few years now, but he was by no means an expert and some of the words didn’t look Latin. He was struggling through his fifth line when Liz slammed into the room.

“What the _hell_ did you say to him?!” She raged.

“Easy, Sparky,” John stood up and put a hand out, “Books are flammable.”

“He _left_!”

John sighed, “I’ll go round him up.”

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do!” She snapped, “And don’t you dare come back without him!”

“Excuse me?” He asked in surprise.

“Did you not hear me?” Liz slammed a hand down on the table, scorching the wood; John quickly rescued the book and held it against his chest in concern, “He _left!”_

“Yeah, I heard you. Which direction? Or maybe he left a clue?”

Liz put her hand over her face in disgust and took a deep breath, “He left as in _he quit the bureau!”_


	6. Chapter 6

Hellboy grumbled angrily as he threw himself down into the shelter he’d made. It had taken him three days to make an igloo big enough to stay comfortable. Luckily he didn’t actually need it to stay alive. He’d woken up stiff and uncomfortable, but there was no hardship getting himself going after that. Now he had himself a little Fortress of Solitude, and he’d done a hell of a lot more work on it than Superman had.

Hellboy cracked open a beer and took a sip of the slush inside, shivering at the chill that went down his spine. He’d had a moments of repose on his icy throne when someone called for him outside his door.

“Hello? Hellboy? May I come in?”

“Damn it!” Hellboy raged, “Which corner of the earth do I have to go to to get away from you bastards!”

John ducked and slipped into the igloo, “Oh, wow. Nice. I didn’t want to interrupt construction so I was waiting for you to finish.”

“You mean you didn’t want to help. The hell do you want, Myers?”

“Mostly to know how you’re doing,” John replied, shifting in the cold, “What made you come back to Russia?”

“Why not?” Hellboy grimaced, “This is where I started, isn’t it?”

“Not according to what I’ve read,” John replied, sitting down on a chunk of ice and then standing quickly, “Damn! How do you stand this?”

“I’m made of sterner stuff than you,” Hellboy replied easily.

“Yeah,” John laughed a bit, “I remember. It was kind of scary, actually.”

“So why are you here?” Hellboy asked, “You’re not in the Bureau anymore, so this can’t be a re-recruitment.”

“I’m in again, actually,” John replied, “But no, this isn’t a recruitment. I’m here to see if you’re okay and because Liz threatened to never let me in again if I don’t bring you back. I’m pretty sure she’s serious. My eyebrows are just growing back in.”

“Well, sorry you’ve been banned by my ex-girlfriend. Go be a man and deal with it yourself,” Hellboy huffed, “As you can see, I’m doin just _fine_ on my own. Got myself a job. Good honest work down at the docks. They love me there. Pay me in food and vodka. I’d prefer beer, but there’s this pesky snobbery thing going on and-“

“I chose,” John stated.

“Come again?” Hellboy asked, and the smirk on his face implied he knew _exactly_ what he’d said.

John smirked back, “You asked me to choose once my head was on straight, and it is. I choose you. I choose to either be your mate or help you find someone you _really_ want.”

Hellboy’s fought down his emotions. He’d been so hopeful when John had started to speak, but then he’d mentioned finding him someone else and it was suddenly very clear. Pity. He’d had enough of pity dates and pity fucks, and he wasn’t about to jump on John again just because he’d had enough time to listen to Abe whine about being Hellboy’s perfect mate.

“Hmm, see,” Hellboy shook his head, “I don’t need help finding a mate. In fact, I could have Liz now if I wanted to. She loved me once. Bet I could convince her again. If I want someone else all I have to do is get them into bed. Then they’ll come back for more and more and more… see my point?”

“That’s not who you are,” John stated.

“How do you know who I am, Myers?”

“What ever happened to Golden Eyes? I liked that name,” John said softly.

“Miss the power? I’ll have Abe make you up some more pills.”

“You’re awfully sensitive for a big red ape,” John replied softly, “I don’t want pills. I want _you_.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I’ll prove it, if you like.”

“How so?” Hellboy asked.

John smiled softly, “I already have. Do you think it took me six months to figure things out? I’ve been travelling the whole damn world since you left.”

“You’d think a big red bastard like me would be easier to find.”

“I knew where you were,” John shrugged, “You’re not exactly inconspicuous. I know you had a shed out here you were living in during the summer. I was worried about your winter dwelling, but here you are. An igloo!”

“So what were you doing, hm?” Hellboy asked, tossing a pillow down so John could sit on the ice block without getting frost burn.

“I was getting the book translated so you wouldn’t have to read it yourself. I’ve been to the goblin courts, the Seelie, the Unseelie- real bastards, them- the top of the globe, the bottom,” John replied, sitting down and pulling out the book.

“Yeah, yeah, and?”

“See there’s more than one prophecy in here, but Rasputin only bothered to translate one. That’s why he was so damned pissed when you said you had a choice. He thought you knew.”

“What choice?” Hellboy asked.

“You tell me,” John smiled softly, “Of every witch I spoke to- and only the witches could read this- only one could translate even half of this. Here’s the rest. I copied it down exactly.”

John pulled a few folded pages from his pocket and held them out.

“Two possible translations. Each word of this language can have two meanings depending on how you tilt the text. I know the one that translates to the left, it was mostly accurate to Rasputin’s translation. _World Destroyer, Great Beast, Beast of the Apocalypse, Right Hand of Doom, Son of the Fallen One, Brother Red, Red, Man-Beast._ So. Tilt it to the right and tell me what you see, Red.”

Hellboy took a good look at it, tilted it to the left and studied the ferocious words. Then tilted it to the right. The words on the paper did indeed change, but he had never tried to read his own language before.

“I need a starting point,” Hellboy grumbled.

“A witch in Sussex translated the first and third for me. _World Birther_ , something something, _Ape of the Evolution_. I’m a bit… unsure of those translations.”

Hellboy snorted and fetched a metal pot from his chest on the floor, “Sounds about right. Okay. So let me mull this over a bit. Here, make yourself useful and cook something. The fire pit outside is for cooking.”

John left him in peace without an argument and Hellboy sat down to study the text, tilting it right, left, down, and up. It changed each way and he wondered if John hadn’t done _quite_ enough work. Hellboy pulled out a notebook and began to make notes as he struggled to read each bit. He started with the translation that spelled his evil ascent onto the thrown of hell and then moved on to the upward tilt. It spoke of his death. _Groovy. Nice to know I have options_. The downward tilt spoke of another ascending in his place. The right, once he had managed to translate all the others…

“Where the hell is Golden Eyes with my food?” Hellboy grumbled, then stepped outside to find John standing there by the fire and shaking miserably, “Well? Where’s the food?”

John looked up at him, “I finished it two hours ago. You ate it.”

“I did?” Hellboy blinked.

“You were mumbling something about death. Listen, it’s getting colder. Mind if we take this fire into the pit inside?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I’ll start it up while you cook dinner.”

“Dinner?” John whined.

“Six meals a day. How quickly we forget,” Hellboy teased, and then went inside again to finish working on his translation.

John staggered in twenty minutes later and handed Hellboy the entire pot before pressing as close to the fire as was safe.

“Cold?” Hellboy chuckled.

“How do you _live_ like this?” John chattered.

“It’s pretty nice in here right now.”

“Yeah, but it’s fucking _awful_ out there!” John pulled his gloves off and heated them by the fire.

“You could have sat in here.”

“I tried, you tossed me out twice!”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You’re really drawn into that, how’s it coming?”

“There are four translations, not two,” Hellboy grumbled, “One of em’s about someone else. Probably someone I share similarities with. Like Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.”

“Who?”

“Not important,” Hellboy replied, “The other is about my death, which we’ve already heard about before.”

“Right,” John nodded, recalling the Golden Army and how Liz had brought him back from the brink of death by promising to marry him… a promise she’d broken not long after, “So the last one?”

“So far looks like it’s all roses and sunshine. The witch was kinda close. _World Builder, Great King, Beast of the Origin…_ I’m a little confused on that one. I figure she went with Evolution because of Origin and Evolution being so close, but it doesn’t look like Evolution to me. Looks like Origin. Then there’s _Right Hand of_ … something.”

“You need anything?” John asked, still shaking from the cold.

“A beer,” Hellboy grumbled.

“Okay,” John fetched it and then squatted down and tried to warm up again. He was shaking and chattering violently.

“You okay?” Hellboy asked.

“Yeah,” John nodded, “It’s pretty damn bad out there. I’m going to have to get going soon. I doubt I can survive the trek back if it gets much colder out there.”

“Stay,” Hellboy grunted.

John glanced aside, “You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Hellboy shrugged, “We’ll be brainstorming all night anyway. You just keep your hands to yourself, mister. No funny business.”

John smiled a bit, “Sure. You… you know I love you, right?”

Hellboy looked up in surprise, “What you got to go and say that for?”

“It’s true,” John replied with a sigh, “Look, I’m not asking for you to reciprocate it. I know I spent several days puking and crying all over you and that’s pretty damn unappealing, but I need you to know the truth.”

“So you’re not asexual anymore?”

“I am,” John shrugged, “but I’m not aromantic. Asexual refers to my interest in sex, not people. I can still love, and have in the past. I’ve had my heart broken too, HB.”

“So… you can still love, but don’t wanna fuck?” Hellboy frowned.

“I _do_ want to… make love,” John blushed, “I just don’t have a sex drive. I want to _please_ you, Hellboy, and I’ll happily use my body to do that.”

“Aww, hell, that was _almost_ sexy,” Hellboy huffed, “I don’t wanna _use_ you.”

“Well, at least you’re off that ‘I can get a mate’ nonsense,” John chuckled, “I’m not expecting anything in return. I meant what I said. I want you to be happy so I’ll help you in any way I can. For now, I think we need to focus on this. I’m eager to see if my theory is right.”

Hellboy nodded and continued to mutter through the next few hours,  “Okay so… _Left Hand of Design…_ Huh. So maybe I am destined to be with a guy if I’m gonna be a designer, too. _Son of the True King,_ yeah, that sounds interesting. _Brother Red. Red._ Those are both the same in all the translations. _Beast-Maker_. Okay, so that’s it. There. How’s your theory looking?”

John smiled a bit, “It sounds about right so far. So let’s discuss what I found out. You’re parents are a witch named Sarah Hughes and the demon Azazel, both deceased.”

“Witch, huh?” Hellboy cocked his head, “So I _am_ half human?”

“Looks that way. What this book explains,” John patted the text, “Is that you have two futures. It didn’t mention the other two. The one Rasputin focused on was descended from your father. The other from your mother whose heritage is listed as being that of English Royalty, but the page that explains further is missing from the book. Someone ripped it out. Probably Rasputin when he realized that he might not have you _right_ where he wanted you.”

“So I’m royal on both sides, huh?” Hellboy cocked his head, “Starting to see why you’re interested.”

John shook his head, “Please don’t joke about that. I’m serious about it, Hellboy. You can use protection if you think I’m after power, but either way it’s _you_ I want, and _you_ I’m fighting to give a future to.”

“Right,” Hellboy nodded, “So what’s our next step, hm?”

“Go to England and chase down your roots to figure out what the full text means. Your other translation speaks of birth and design, so I’m thinking it has to do with your connection to Cthulhu in the same way Rasputin had to do with the other. He’s a catalyst to you having a new life with a different destiny.”

Hellboy stared into the fire, considering John’s words while he turned to heat the other side of his body… and promptly caught his jacket on fire. Hellboy helped him by tossing him onto the frozen ground. John rolled about until it was out and then groaned miserably.

“I’m _really_ not very impressive, am I?” John sat up, sneezing from the smoke.

Hellboy shook his head, laughing at his idiotic companion, “Come on. Get changed. I’m tired and we leave in the morning for England.”

“I haven’t got anything to change into,” John replied.

“Here,” Hellboy fetched him a shirt from his drawer, “Put this on.”

“I can’t,” John frowned, “I’ll freeze to death. I’ll just sleep in my nice crispy jacket, thanks. Preferably sitting up as close to the fire as I can _safely_ get.”

“Nah, come share my bed,” Hellboy replied, “We bunked up during your detox, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but the memories aren’t that fond,” John replied, “And you _did_ tell me not to try anything with you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say _I_ couldn’t try anything. Come on. I’ll keep you warm, Golden Eyes.”

John followed him, curious to see where this led. He stripped down, shaking at the cold, and climbed into the double sleeping bag that Hellboy was using to sleep in. It was lying across a plank of wood with some plastic beneath it to keep it dry. It was _not_ comfortable. At all.

“How the hell do you _sleep_ in this?” John asked.

“Beats the hell out of sleeping in the snow, though that’s softer,” Hellboy shrugged, “C’mere.”

Hellboy grabbed John’s body and rolled him on top of him. John gripped his shoulders in surprise and then shifted about until he was comfortable, his legs on either side of Hellboy’s body and his head resting on his toned chest. He put his hands on the gigantic demons shoulders and sighed contentedly.

“You _are_ warm!” John sighed, “Mmmm.”

“Don’t do that, you put ideas in my head,” Hellboy grumbled, shifting as he began to harden against John’s ass, his boxers quickly becoming uncomfortable.

“I told you, I _want_ that,” John replied softly, lifting his head to study Hellboy’s face by firelight, “You know I secretly love romance novels? The whole ‘keeping each other warm’ thing is my favourite. It speaks to me about meeting each other’s needs.”

“I don’t need you to keep warm,” Hellboy muttered.

“No, but you do need a companion, and I _want_ to be that for you.”

“You think pops knew? You think he thought you’d be a good match for me?”

“I know he wasn’t begging Liz to stay, but he did everything he could to get me to,” John shrugged slightly, “Who’s to say?”

“I’m annoyed by the idea he might have known I’d like dick before I did,” Hellboy grumbled.

John chuckled, “He clearly didn’t know I’d have trouble building interest. I mean, I knew I loved you way before Cthulhu but I’d always figured it was a friendly way. Until you took care of me I didn’t think of you in any other way.”

“That’s what did it?” Hellboy huffed, “Not the way I got you to come on my cock alone? Or how I can lift you up over my head and throw you to safety? You like how I clean up puke and put up with your bullshit?”

“Well, when you put it that way,” John frowned.

“Ah, forget it,” Hellboy huffed, “Just go to sleep.”

“You sure?” John asked. Hellboy knew the younger man could feel his erection still. It was tempting to sate it inside of him, but he didn’t have any lubricant with him.

“Sleep,” Hellboy replied, “I got no way to do you without hurting you.”

“I could… just touch you,” John suggested, “But there’s one thing you need to know. Abe noticed that your semen doesn’t degrade _at all_ and that it may be capable of altering someone even on contact.”

Hellboy sat up in alarm, “I flushed your pills!”

“We know,” John replied, “A short while after Liz broke up a fight in the poorer side of town not far from the BPRD. They had glowing eyes.”

“FUCK!” Hellboys at up, “There’s no damn way for me to escape th- holy shit.”

Hellboy stilled as his change in position caused John’s body to slide along his hard shaft. His eyes fell shut and he shivered in desire. John pulled back, a worried look on his face.

“Hellboy, this is likely your other future,” John reminded him, “You unconsciously chose it when you rejected the other two, so unless we meet this other person who shares your fates I doubt you can escape this one. My theory is that you’re destined to change the DNA of the human race. Liz and Abe are already altered. If either of them reproduce it will continue to their children and so forth. You’re the link to a new species, Red; one that’s healthier, stronger, doesn’t become ill, as easily, and _bridges the gap between both worlds._ The Fey told you that you had more in common with them than with humans, but now you can join both worlds together. It’s time for mankind to change.”

“You sound like Nuada,” Hellboy breathed, pulling John back against himself, “You need to get dressed and waddle home. I’m going to rape you if you don’t.”

“It’s not rape if I say yes,” John reminded him, “I have condoms and lube, but… I’d rather be the _mate_ you need than the stress relieve you want.”

Hellboy’s longing was rising with every innocent touch from John, who clearly had no idea how to seduce someone despite their experiences together. Despite that fact he was still managing with his delicate touches and shy glances. He didn’t reach for Hellboy’s shaft, which might have had him pushing him away immediately. Instead he ran his hand across his collarbone and stared up into his eyes with his emotions bared for the demon to see. Hellboy pulled him close again and rubbed his cock against the young man’s groin.

“I want your golden eyes back,” Hellboy breathed.

John smiled up at him with hope in his eyes, “Yes, of course, but… Abe’s concerned that I might go back to being asexual once the initial change is over so… just be aware that I might not be as wild for you as you want me to be. I’ll _always_ be there for you, though. I swear it, Hellboy. Even if I don’t want sex I’ll still want _you_.”

“You know what?” Hellboy pulled him in and ran their noses together gently, “That’s enough for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

John lay across Hellboy’s body as he worked him open with his tail, shivering as memories of Cthulhu flitted through his mind. It actually made it easier to relax. He let himself move into the motions of Hellboy’s body, the hard shaft beneath his belly twitching hungrily as the beast beneath him moaned hungrily. He wished his own would echo his ardor, but for now he was content to see the way Hellboy’s face twisted in pleasure, his mouth gaping in excitement as he doubled his tail over and began to thrust it into John again.

“You… you good?” Hellboy panted.

“Yes,” John replied, smiling up at him from where he lay with his chin propped on his folded hands over Hellboy’s chest.

“This is weird,” Hellboy grumbled, “You’re just grinning at me.”

“I like watching you enjoy me,” John replied.

“Well, you’re about to get an eyeful,” Hellboy growled, lifting John’s slim hips up and guiding him forward so Hellboy could line them up.

John shifted forward eagerly, bracing his hands against the cold bedding on either side of Hellboy’s head. He leaned back eagerly to take in the hard, thick shaft, breathing through the initial burn. Hellboy’s jaw was clenched, his breath coming in sharp pants as he tried to hold himself back. John worked himself slowly onto his cock, taking more in with each thrust until he was close to being fully seated. Then he decided to brave the cold for Hellboy, because it was clear he couldn’t get more into him without sitting up fully and Hellboy’s groans were absolutely gorgeous. John took a deep breath and sat up, letting the blankets fall off. He hissed at the cold and slid down onto Hellboy’s lap.

“Oh, fuck,” Hellboy groaned.

John’s nipples were so tight he thought they might cut diamonds. His cock was trying to crawl into his body, but it was all worth it to see Hellboy flushed with desire beneath him. He let his body adjust for a moment, the feel of Hellboy’s hard member pushing his insides about nearly overwhelming him. He took a few steadying breaths and then began to move. The moment he shifted up Hellboy began to moan enthusiastically. It was gorgeous. He tossed his head and ran his hands over John’s body, eyes flashing as he stared at him with blatant need on his face. John smiled down at him and moved happily, pleasant tingles moving up his spine. His cock might have responded had it not been for the cold. He was content. He took Hellboy’s flesh hand in his own and held it to his lips, kissing the knuckles lovingly.

“John,” Hellboy moaned, eyes flashing with lust and something just a tad sweeter.

“You’re so handsome,” John breathed, running his free hand over Hellboy’s chest as he continued to ride him eagerly, “So strong. So brave. My demon lover.”

Hellboy’s eyes fell shut, his hips snapping up. John’s eyes widened in excitement at the sight of Hellboy’s body stiffening beneath him. He glanced down at the pressure point and then let out a shout in shock as he saw his stomach protrude with each inward thrust.

“Hellboy!” John gasped, “Look! Oh, fuck, look! I can _see_ you in me!”

Hellboy glanced down and then he was pulsing inside of John, his hot seed scorching his body as it flew through him. John gasped, head snapping back as his own body responded violently.

“Red!” John shouted, his body trembling as he felt sharp pain shoot down his spine.

“John? You don’t look like you’re enjoying this,” Hellboy panted, trying to sound sympathetic when he really just wanted to revel in pleasure.

John shivered, “It… burns…”

“Here, get off,” Hellboy reached for his hips, but John pushed his hands away.

“If I’m changing I don’t want it to go slow,” John panted, “It was painful doing it that way before. I want you over and again until it’s _done_.”

“Yeah?” Hellboy rubbed his back, “Well, I guess a sex marathon is _one_ way to spend a cold night.”

John felt Hellboy starting to soften so he reached for the plug he’d brought with him. He leaned forward and quickly pressed it inside, shivering as he felt his body grasp around the firm, cold object.

“Wow,” John lay down on top of Hellboy and pulled the blankets up with a shiver, “I should have warmed that up first.”

Hellboy petted John’s back until he warmed up and fell asleep.

XXX

John woke to feel Hellboy’s hands rough on his body, the stone one abrading his sensitive skin. He was achingly hard and Hellboy was eager to have him again. He reached back and grabbed his tail instead of his plug, then got caught up in tugging on it as little ripples of pleasure moved through him via the plug as he pulled his own tail.

“You know I can do that for you, Golden Eyes,” Hellboy growled, then swatted his hand away and petted him like a cat, tugging the tail lightly on the way down.

“Oh gods!” John moaned.

“Yeah, that’s it gorgeous. Wiggle for me. Come on.”

John was soon writhing in desire, his own slim cock rubbing against Hellboy’s thick member. He soon found he couldn’t wait for more so he scrambled up Hellboy’s body, tugging the plug out to sink onto his cock with a wail of relief. He was soon riding him fast and hard, Hellboy grunting as he caught at his hips and helped him move.

“Slow down, babe,” Hellboy grunted, “I’m gonna blow!”

“Don’t call me babe,” John growled, leaning forward to give his ear a nip, “Call me _yours_.”

“Fuck!” Hellboy grunted.

Hellboy rolled him over, pinning his wriggling lover beneath him and lifted his legs up over his shoulders. He took him fast and hard, grunting as he chased his release. He couldn’t seem to calm himself down enough to tend to John’s needs so he whispered an apology as he emptied himself into his lover again. John moaned deeply, shivering in pleasure as he felt himself transform further, the pain nearly absent. Hellboy scrambled for the plug, huffed a breath on it to warm it up, and pressed it inside the second he slid his own dick free. John was whimpering in desire, so Hellboy quickly took him in hand as he captured his lips in a heated kiss.

 _How could I have forgotten to kiss him before now_? John wondered, moaning as Hellboy’s tongue invaded his mouth.

John gasped and tried to remember how to kiss as Hellboy sent frissions of pleasure up and down his body. The rough calluses on his hand only teased John further and he was soon pulling at Hellboy’s hair as his body taunted him with a climax that seemed just out of reach. A shiver ran across his face and John’s hands scrambled to stop the itch and found a sheet of silk threads in his hands. It took him a moment to realize it was Hellboy’s hair that he had pulled out of his topknot. He wrapped it around his fingers twice, and held his head tight, directing the kiss as his excitement reached a peak. John shook as his cock pulsed out his powerful orgasm, his legs shaking as he broke the kiss to toss his head.

“Hellboy!” John screamed, his back arching as the pleasure

“That’s it,” Hellboy growled, “My beautiful demon in the making. You needed that so much, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” John whimpered, “I’m stuck between hurting and feeling good. You give me relief. Release. _Reason_.”

“I wanna give you _more_ , but I’m afraid you’ve drained me for a bit. Sleep, sweetheart, I’ll make you scream my name later.”

XXX

Hellboy awoke to find John slowly running his hands over every inch of his body, gently tracing the raised markings across his shoulders. Hellboy was surprised to find that they’d rolled over onto their sides and John was lying with his head on his stone arm. Their legs were entwined and John’s eyes were glowing faintly in the darkened room.

“Damn, that’s pretty,” Hellboy whispered.

“Just thinking the same thing. Seeing in the dark is kind of nice.”

“It’s limited,” Hellboy told him, “The fire helps. Did you rouse it up?”

“Yes, a moment ago. You were out cold.”

“You wore me out,” Hellboy grinned, “I’m not used to having someone up for sexual Olympics.”

“Me neither,” John replied, “You look amazing when you’re coming. Almost as good as when you’re fighting.”

“Mm, I like that order,” Hellboy chuckled, “You getting hot and bothered again?”

“Not yet,” John yawned, “It’s only been an hour or two. I woke up because I was getting cold again.”

“Hopefully that ends soon,” Hellboy pulled him closer, “Can’t wait to see you in the morning. So sexy.”

So saying Hellboy wrapped his stone hand around John’s little tail and held him close.

XXX

Face down, ass up, pounding hearts, slapping flesh, the pulse of blood in engorged limbs, and the eventual release into a willing body. They’d barely been awake this time, but it had been satisfying nonetheless, even if the plug got forgotten and the sheets ended up sticky.

XXX

Daylight was more than worth it. John was a pretty green and blushed to a pine green. He had patterns emerging on his shoulders and Hellboy spent some time tracing them with his tongue. They broke apart only to wash and eat, filling their stomachs with nearly all of Hellboy’s hoard of food. Hellboy couldn’t keep his eyes off of John, and his hands weren’t far behind. Their tales entwined as they cooked and ate together. Hellboy was fighting a serious impulse to pull him against him and take a try at dancing. John’s feet didn’t show any sign of developing hooves, nor did was he growing a stone arm, but Hellboy didn’t need a copy of himself, he needed one of his own kind.

XXX

John’s tail was long enough to be a toy and Hellboy was playing with it. John was wriggling about on the hard, cold bed and enjoying the fact that it was less bothersome than before. Hellboy teased him to the point of orgasm and then pulled him back with a teasing growl and a tight grip on his dripping cock. He brought him back to the edge again and ignored his pleas while he held him at bay. Then he straddled the pretty green demon’s shoulders and fed his cock into his gasping mouth.

John suckled, licked, and whimpered for him. He took every drop that Hellboy pushed past his lips and then lapped at him until the older demon couldn’t take it any more and pulled away. Only then did Hellboy move down and take his rock hard cock into his mouth and suck him into bliss.

XXX

Hellboy woke to the feel of something slick stroking his delicate, hidden parts. His first instinct was to clench up, but the wriggling digit teased him until he relaxed with a low moan.

“I thought…” Hellboy panted, “I thought you wanted my come?”

“I want to hear you scream while I pound into you,” John whispered, “Then when you come all over your belly I’m going to lick it off.”

John demonstrated his intention by starting on Hellboy’s earlobes, drawing an eager groan from the man lying on his belly beneath him.

“You just _love_ taking my virginity, don’t you? First my dick, now my ass.”

“Well,” John moved down to nip at his hips, “I _do_ love taking your dick, but I’m going to enjoy this, too.”

“Mmph,” Hellboy grunted as something inside his ass agreed with John’s ministrations, “Whatever you just poked in my ass… do it again.”

John wriggled his fingers again and Hellboy saw sparks, moaning as he spread his legs wider and lifted his hips. John laughed as his body was nearly dislodged by Hellboys enthusiasm.

“I wanna try my tail, but I don’t know how to control it yet.”

“Save it, keep going, no down, yeah there, don’t stop. Aw, fuck,” Hellboy groaned, shifting his hips eagerly while John tried to stay rooted where he knelt between his flexing thighs.

John pulled his fingers free and Hellboy growled in outrage, but John was quickly kneeling up, spreading lube across his cock before pressing slowly into his body. John moaned, the tight heat swallowing him up. He stared down at the red, round orbs beneath him and couldn’t imagine how he’d gotten to be so lucky. Red’s body flexed around him and then gave, letting John slide in to the hilt.

“Oh!” John gasped, trying to stop himself from coming on the spot.

“Yeah, you like that?” Hellboy asked, reaching back and giving his ass a sharp smack, “Like being inside my big red booty?”

“Fuck,” John whimpered, “Don’t move. I’ll come.”

“Yeah, now you know how I feel,” Hellboy chuckled, “It’s all sunshine and roses on the top until you realize somebody’s counting on you to get _them_ off, too.”

John pulled out slowly, and grabbed the lube again.

“Roll over,” John groaned, “You _are_ going to come while I fuck you and I’m not losing a drop on your sorry excuse for bedding.”

“Now we’re talkin!” Hellboy crowed, rolling over and lifting both legs up, “This is weird.”

“Yeah, but it’s _so_ good,” John groaned, sinking into him.

“Hey, you sexy demon,” Hellboy growled, taking him in again, “Think you can make me come hard enough to hit your face? Lean forward.”

John moaned and obeyed, bracing himself on either side of Hellboy’s torso. He swore next time he’d pound into him so that he could watch his red ass jiggle, but for now he was too hungry for more of the red demon’s seed. John stared, transfixed, as his thrust against Hellboy’s prostate and his cock began to drool onto his belly. He wanted to reach down and sweep it up with a finger, lapping it from his digits like a treat. He knew he’d get _more_ if he kept going so he continued to pound into him while Hellboy moaned throatily beneath him.

He worked a hand between them and Hellboy gasped, his huge cock throbbing between their bodies. John loved the feel of his heavy balls against his body as he pressed into him, but was far more excited when they began to draw up. Hellboy was sweating despite the chill in the air, and John was determined to hold off until he spent himself.

John worked the head and underside of his cock, smearing his come around to slick him up. He wasn’t sure how to work an uncircumcised cock, though he’d managed twice now with his mouth, so he tried to get to the head beneath the foreskin. That must have been a good action because Hellboy let out a low groan and his passage wrung John’s orgasm out of him while the demon beneath came hard across his torso. John tried to drop his head so he could get that splash across his face he wanted but he only caught the first stream. John opened his mouth, tasted the bitter fluids, and threw his head back as his own cry of pleasure was wrenched out of him.

John had to take a moment to scrape the load from his face into his mouth, licking off his fingers, before he could pull free and lean down to lap the rest off of Hellboy’s heaving sides.

“So, that was bottoming,” Hellboy huffed.

“Was it awful?” John worried.

“No, no, maybe not something I wanna do every couple of hours like you, but I liked it enough. You’ve got good aim, I’ve always thought so.”

“Well, thanks,” John laughed, chasing the last drop before it could escape him and then working his way up to Hellboy’s nipples to tease them with teeth and tongue.

“Mm,” Hellboy groaned, “Give it a rest. No, wait. Don’t. I’ll hate it when you stop. Use me until I can’t walk. Let me be you’re demon spit.”

“Spit?” John laughed.

“You know, pig on a spit.”

“You _bastard!_ ” John laughed, “Still with the pig jokes!”

“You missed the best one! I was using pig calls until I realized you were gone!”

John punched his shoulder, “You’re lucky I love you!”

Hellboy chuckled, and then reached up and ran his fingers through John’s hair, “Well, look what we have here. You’ve got horns.”

“Oh yeah?” John reached up and touched the small nubs on his forehead.

“They’re about the size of mine when I was a baby,” Hellboy smirked, “You… you might not have to file them down if we stop here.”

“I’m not stopping,” John laughed, “It was awful last time. Besides, there’s no way I’ll care if we have the same daily routine. I’m your _mate_ , HB.”

“I’m yours,” Hellboy replied softly, leaning up to catch John’s lips again.

They kissed slowly, hands gentling each other’s body, less in exploration than to simply reassure each other that it was finally real. Finally they lay back, warm and comforted by each other’s presence.

“You’re so warm now,” Hellboy purred, “Liz could get hot, but you… you’re warm.”

“Mm,” John snuggled into his side, and pressed a loving kiss to his jaw, “Warm. I like that. You’re this big, powerful, imposing brute of a man-“

“Demon.”

“-Demon,” John laughed, “But then you do something like this, you hold me and make me feel safe, and you love me. It’s just… I’m so…”

“Hm?” Hellboy asked, but John had drifted to sleep in his arms.

XXX

When they woke again it was night once more and Hellboy was stiff from all the sex rather than arousal. He rolled over and petted his beautiful lover’s back and he arched his spine like a cat.

“Oh, now that’s a sight,” Hellboy breathed.

“Red,” John groaned, “I can feel every single inch of my intestines.

Hellboy lost it, laughing until tears rolled down his face while John groaned in misery and half-jokingly demanded medical attention.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, I’m supposed to be the next link in the evolutionary chain,” Hellboy asked, hand behind his head as he basked in his own potential.

John’s tail curled around Hellboy’s wrist, teasing him as they flew back from Russia on the privately acquired jet. Hellboy stared down at the green on red, and smirked, stroking the limb with one stone finger.

“You going to have my babies, Golden Eyes?” Hellboy growled.

“Yes,” John stated confidently, eyes flashing possessively as he glanced up at him, “That’s not why we’re going to England, though.”

“No, it’s so you can trick me into talking to Manning and accepting my damn post back.”

“That, and so we can track your other lineage and confirm or rebuke my theory.”

“And take my rightful place on the throne as the king of England,” Hellboy nodded.

John chuckled, “I doubt that.”

“Narnia?” Hellboy tried.

“How about the toilet at the BPRD?”

“Very funny,” Hellboy chuckled, running his hand over John’s thigh.

“We had sex for sixteen hours straight, you can _not_ still be horny,” John chuckled.

“There are _other_ kinds of horny, you know,” Hellboy frowned.

“Like?” John asked.

“Like wanting you in my lap,” Hellboy replied, pulling him out of his seat and into his lap. John pressed against him eagerly, running his finger teasingly across a swirl on Hellboy’s shoulder.

“And?”

“Wanting your lips,” Hellboy purred, leaning in for a long, slow kiss.

“Mmm, and?” John asked.

“Holding your hand,” Hellboy entwined their fingers together.

“This is getting cheesy,” John chuckled, “Don’t stop.”

Hellboy held him tightly until they were told to buckle for landing, confiding in him the way he’d always wanted to find someone he could share with unbridled. Hellboy shared stories from his childhood, sang him a few songs off-key, admitted his fears, and whispered his dreams. John listened for hours, staring into Hellboy’s eyes as he reveled in the fact that they were effectively married. He stroked his jaw and lovingly caressed his shoulders. He ate from his fingers and pressed morsels into Hellboys. He knew it was sickeningly sweet, but he’d never had someone who looked at him the way Hellboy did and he knew he was quickly becoming the demon’s entire world. It was terrifying and beautiful all at once.

When they exited the plane they met at the bottom and John slid beneath Hellboy’s arm to plaster himself to his side and link the fingers of their opposite hand together. Hellboy held him around his shoulders, their tails wrapped loosely together. They walked in step, John occasionally glancing at his lover as he reveled in their rhythm. Manning met them outside the BPRD’s hanger, gaping at the sight of John in all his glory.

“The hell did you do to my agent?!” Manning gaped.

“Yeah, about that; Golden Eyes is going to need a wardrobe makeover. I wanna see his new muscles rippling underneath tight, black-“

“You are _not_ dressing me like you,” John chuckled, “I can pick out my clothes HB.”

“Oh, look, our first fight,” Hellboy grinned wickedly, “Please excuse us, Manning. We’re gonna need to do that make-up sex thing.”

“Damn it, Hellboy!” John laughed, tugging back when Hellboy tried to get him away.

“Hey, don’t make me pick a _real_ fight. Don’t think I haven’t noticed this isn’t England,” Hellboy teased, tugging on John’s arm and tail.

“You have to resign your papers,” John teased, “And Liz and Abe want to make sure you’re okay. Apparently they think you’re _delicate_.”

“Those lying bastards,” Hellboy joked.

John laughed as Hellboy pulled him flush again, entwining their fingers as if they were dancing. John stared into his eyes with a wicked gleam to his own just as Liz and Abe arrived.

“Well, you two seem cozy,” Abe acknowledged with a nod, “It seems our concerns were unfounded, Liz.”

“Yeah,” Liz stated softly, her eyes glowing slightly as she stared at them.

“Hey, what’s with you guys making me out to be some heartbroken sap?” Hellboy asked, holding John with one hand at the small of his back, “I mean, I know he’s sexy as hell but you could give me some credit. I kept my head.”

“Sure you did,” John chuckled.

“Well, I kept _one_ of them.”

“Red!” John laughed, “There are ladies present!”

“And disgusted bosses,” Manning grumbled.

“And Abe’s not a girl, he just acts like one,” Hellboy chuckled.

“Says the man who…” John leaned forward to whisper into Hellboy’s ear and his tail curled as he chuckled warmly.

“Well, this is sickening,” Liz stated, “Can we go now?”

“Yes, I’d like to finish the research John and I began,” Abe suggested, “So what shall we call you, John? Green?”

“Golden Eyes,” Hellboy purred, “We hopping back on the plane now? I was hoping to get a shower.”

“Or three,” John groaned, “And something for pain.”

“You’re such a-“ Hellboy started and then stopped.

“What?” John asked with narrowed eyes, “Don’t you dare make a joke about bottoming or I’ll give you something to think about.”

“Promise?” Hellboy winked.

“Oh gods, stop please!” Liz groaned, “Go wash up. Nobody touched your room. We’ll wait!”

John and Hellboy passed by them, snickering, as John stayed tucked against him. He led him back to his rooms and pulled him into the shower to scrub him down and receive the same treatment in return. John didn’t let him dress him, but he did pick a far more intelligent set of clothing than a suit, allowing Hellboy to help him cut an adequate hole in his black jeans for his tail.

“A golden shirt,” Hellboy pleaded.

“I will not be your gay stereotype,” John snickered, pulling on a white t-shirt, “Pass me my sneakers?”

“Were you staying in here?” Hellboy asked.

“Yes,” John replied, pulling on his socks and shoes, “I wanted to be near your scent. I couldn’t stop wanting you, HB. Not sexually or due to the addiction, but because I _missed_ you.”

“Well,” Hellboy shrugged, “You got me now.”

John smiled up at him, “Let’s go.”

XXX

John’s locator beacon was green and Hellboy complained about it loudly, first because it wasn’t the _right_ shade of green, and then because it wasn’t gold. He made John and Liz trade beacons despite Liz’s complaint that green didn’t suit her. She gave John a narrow glare for the rest of the ride and he kept trying to trade back to her but she refused. Manning had decided to tag along on this excursion so he was leaning over them all talking about discovering the cause of Hellboy’s ‘curse’ and lifting it. Abe tried to tell him multiple times that it wasn’t a curse, but the man was ignoring him completely.

The plane landed in London and Hellboy disembarked with his slim lover plastered against his side. They had been careful with media coverage the last time in order to give John privacy, but this time they hadn’t tried to be as discreet so when they landed a news crew was waiting and more quickly showed up. Hellboy walked up to them while Manning tried to cut him off, but he was as stubborn as ever.

“Hey folks!” Hellboy called out, waving to the camera. John shook his head in amusement, but didn’t try to discourage him. It wasn’t his job anymore.

“Hellboy, who is this demon?”

“Have you been to hell recently?”

“What happened between you and Elizabeth Sherman?”

“Is this your boyfriend?”

“Nah, this is my husband,” Hellboy boomed proudly.

Hellboy usually ignored the more ridiculous questions and latched onto the reporter asking the smart ones. The news stations had caught on and would then let that one shift forward to ask the questions because they had learned quickly that if they tried to elbow each other aside to get to him instead that he’d just walk away. However, his announcement shocked the entire group into silence and then they surged forward with complete lack of decorum. Hellboy put his stone arm out and pushed John behind him, letting out a low growl until the group fell silent and just stared at him in shock.

“He goes by Golden Eyes,” Hellboy explained, “And he’s my husband. We’re not married yet because technically I can’t marry anyone, but we’re gonna have some sort of party or something to make him feel special-“

“Who’s invited?”

“I dunno, people we like. Not you,” Hellboy huffed.

“Are you going to adopt other children who are ‘unique’ like you are?”

“Adopt? Dunno. Haven’t discussed it. Going to try _having_ them. Goldy here has girl bits inside his boy parts!”

“Hellboy!” John shrieked in horror, cuffing him on the back of his head.

“Uh, no more questions!” Hellboy spat out, and they hurried through to the hanger and the vehicles waiting for them.

Manning had contacts within the British Secret Service who met them on the grounds outside the palace. They conferred in a room within the guard tower where the manuscripts were looked over by one of the British Royal Family’s Historians. The man was versed in the archaic languages, so he sat there muttering while he translated Resputin’s journal. Hellboy then presented _his_ translation along with the versions that John had collected.

It took some time, but they eventually got all the versions together and agreed on them, with Dr. Thompson giving them a few synonyms that made more sense. The final result after hours of work was that, yes, Hellboy still had one possible alternate future. At that point John began to chuckle in amusement.

“That tail tickling you?” Hellboy asked.

“Just thinking of names for our first born child,” John smiled up at Hellboy, “I’m can’t wait to give birth to the next apocalypse.”

“How are you happy about that?” Hellboy frowned, “I mean, I want us to have kids, too. I love kids! But, apocalypses? Not so much. I have this whole adverse reaction to them. They give me hives.”

“You’re thinking of it as _one_ translation,” John leaned forward eagerly, “Remember the four versions? Hellboy, your native tongue isn’t the only language that changes with context! The literal translation of the word apocalypse from Greek is ‘disclosure of knowledge’. In religious texts it usually means something hidden, but we’re not dealing with Christian doctrine here.”

“Oh no?” Hellboy snapped, “It calls me a _beast_ , John. As in _Beast of Revelations_? 666 pick up sticks!”

“HB, you’re still thinking in _one term_ ,” John insisted, grasping his stone hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it gently, “This hand wasn’t used to destroy the world. Now your _left_ hand is going to change it in a different way. We just need to find out how, but for the most part this is a _positive_ prophecy, not an awful one. We know Revelations deals with good and evil confronting each other, it seems this time you’re on the side you want to be on. The good one.”

“Some believe 666 to be the mark of the beast, but there is another translation,” Dr. Thompson explained, “The number that comes up for that one is 616, and implies the beast is flexible and may be a neutral party rather than evil. If you will excuse me, I believe it is time we brought in another source of information.”

Dr. Thompson gave them a slight nod. When he came back he was leading the Queen of England herself on his arm.

“Ma’am,” John stammered, struggling to his feet despite Hellboy’s groping.

“Your Queenliest,” Hellboy nodded, rising as well… and scratching his ass as he did. John put his head in his hand in disgust.

Liz curtsied, Abe bowed, and Manning made a complete ass of himself by trying to sound debonair until she waved him away. The historian hissed at him to shut up and he fell awkwardly silent.

“Well,” Queen Elizabeth stated, narrowing her eyes at Hellboy, “So _this_ is the heir of King Arthur.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Ha!” Hellboy crowed, stepping aside and pointing at John, “I _told_ you I was royalty! _You_ didn’t believe me!”

John groaned, “I really, really hoped you weren’t.”

“The prophecies are alternate options! I’m royalty in _both_ demon world _and_ this one!”

Hellboy started to dance across the room, making an approximation of a moon walk on his hooved feet while grabbing his crotch and pointing at John. John stared at him in absolute horror while Liz just smirked and nudged him.

“This is the part where you control him,” She sneered.

“Control him?!” John sputtered, “I can barely control myself!”

“You’re all a paradigm of dignity and proficiency,” The Queen stated in a sardonic tone.

Hellboy stopped dancing, “Hey, I just got good news. I get to celebrate! Where’s my crown?”

“Hellboy,” John growled in a warning tone.

 “You haven’t got one,” The Queen replied sharply, “ _I_ have as _I_ am the crown Queen. However, you _are_ entitled to King Arthur’s sword.”

“That’s even better!” Hellboy proclaimed, and pointed to the nearest servant, “Stewart! Bring me my sword!”

“It’s lost,” The Queen replied.

“You people aren’t doing well in the accessories department, are you?” Hellboy asked, looking crestfallen.

“King Arthur’s sword can only be recovered by his _heir_ ,” The Queen stated, stepping fully into the room and lowering herself daintily onto a chair, “Tea, Howard.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Howard replied, clicking his heals and walking away smartly.

“Oh, so that’s how you get them to-“ Hellboy muttered.

“Red,” John sighed, “Give it a rest.”

“Fine, you do that… thing… you do,” Hellboy waved at the Queen and John walked over to take a spot on the loveseat.

“Your Majesty, what my _irritating_ husband means to say is that-“

“Oh, you’re married?” She interrupted, her eyebrows raising.

“Well, in spirit. Legally we can’t-“

“Fascinating, I wasn’t aware that there was more than one demon of Hellboy’s origin in our world.”

“There wasn’t,” John replied, “I was created through a sort of… blessing-curse. It depends on how you look at it.”

“And will this be continuing?”

John froze, “Ah… well…”

“I see,” The Queen nodded, “Then the legend _is_ coming to fruition. The King has returned and he will be raising an army.”

“What? No, no, no, no, no,” Hellboy shook his head, “I _stop_ evil armies. I don’t start them.”

“Unless they mean ‘raise’ as in ‘raising a child’,” John mused.

“Not helping, Golden Eyes!” Hellboy snapped.

“Army might be subjective as well,” Abe suggested.

“See?” Hellboy waved at Abe, “ _That’s_ helpful.”

“I’m open to interpretations,” The Queen replied, sipping the tea that Howard had brought in after preparing it for her.

John took a cup as well and sipped it appreciatively. Liz tentatively joined John on the loveseat and took a sip as well. Abe politely declined and remained pacing nearby with Hellboy. Hellboy tossed it back like a shot. John’s tail twitched convulsively and smacked Liz in the face.

“Er- sorry. I’m still learning how to control it,” John stammered while Liz glared sparks at him.

“Interesting,” The Queen considered, her face politely blank.

“So, where exactly should we begin looking for Hellboy’s sword?” John asked.

“It was thrown into a lake and taken back to Avalon along with Arthur’s body… if you believe the fairy tales,” She replied.

“Lady, I _am_ a fairy tale,” Hellboy laughed, “Hey, do we get rooms in the _palace_?”

Queen Elizabeth paused after taking another sip and considered, “Sure. Why not? It could be amusing.”

“Alright! Slumber party!” Hellboy crowed.

They were led to a few rooms in a separate wing and Hellboy happily claimed the biggest bedroom for himself and John. John stood in the hallway watching him run around laughing and cheering happily. He was completely baffled by his behaviour.

“He’s even more childish than usual today,” Abe commented.

“That’s what I was just thinking,” John replied.

“It’s the hormone swings,” Liz commented, “He’s always a prick after he gets off.”

John frowned, “I thought the two of you…”

“Yeah, well we _would_ have,” She snapped, turning on him sharply, “If you hadn’t shown up and decided you wanted him back!”

“Excuse me?” John gaped.

“You!” She snapped, “You _left him_. You left and he was _devastated_ , and I changed my _body_ for him, and then you came back! If you hadn’t _I’d_ be the one planning a family right now!”

“Wait a second,” John snarled, _“You_ refused to sleep with him! You ended things! Over a dozen times!!”

“So a refusal to have sex means I can’t love him?” She snapped, “I have a right to say no! I’m not just a vagina!”

“Wait, that’s not what-“

“You know you men are all alike!” Liz raged at him, “You two deserve each other! I hope he keeps you barefoot and pregnant!”

John stared after her as she stormed into her posh room. He turned to find Queen Elizabeth standing a few yards away.

“I was right,” She smirked, “ _Quite_ entertaining.”

“I think I see where he gets it,” John decided as she walked away again.

XXX

Hellboy had finished pulling out drawers and staring into huge closets by the time John wandered in. He turned with a leer to find his lover looking a bit sad.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Golden Eyes?” Hellboy asked, walking over to pull him close.

John stared up at him with pain in his eyes, “Liz was doing it for _you_ , not her fire abilities. She was trying to make it so her body wouldn’t have trouble accepting your… um… assets.”

“Huh?” Hellboy replied, completely confused by the discussion.

“Liz. She was taking those semen pills so she could make herself an acceptable mate for you. She figured with the changes she wouldn’t have to worry about how well endowed you are.”

“Shit,” Hellboys eyes widened, “She never said anything.”

John pulled away and Hellboy stared down at his lover. The green demon, with adorably small nubs for horns and a disobedient tail was wrapping his arms around himself and staring up at Hellboy as if he were about to cry. Hellboy tried to focus, but the warmth in the sage green figure was hard to get over. He wanted to bury his face against his neck and breathe in his scent.

“She’s a better fit for you, HB,” John told him anxiously, “You love her. You can be happy with-“

“You don’t want to be with me anymore?” Hellboy asked, feeling his stomach squeeze tightly, “This the asexual thing? A minute ago you were calling me your husband!”

“No, it’s not that. I… I have no idea how my sex drive will react in the future and you have history with Liz. You could be happy with her, HB.“

“Damn it, John!” Hellboy snapped, “Stop trying to make problems where there are none! I want _you_!”

“You wanted her at-“

“In the _past!_ This is my _future!_ With _you!_ ” Hellboy snarled, “Look, her fears were completely unfounded. I was willing to have _non_ -penetrative sex with her for the rest of our lives. She wouldn’t even jerk me off, John! She was completely repulsed by my body. I get it, she loves me. She did then and she probably always will, but my magic spunk doesn’t change the fact that she finds me physically disgusting. It’s not about my _size_ , no matter what she says. Do you have _any_ idea what it’s like to have someone you love look at you as if you’re covered in slime every time they see you naked? Do you?!”

John stared up at him with wide eyes, “I had no idea. She made it sound like-“

“She wants it to work,” Hellboy told him, “And I get that, but she’s never going to want me the way I want her.”

“Then you _do_ still want her,” John stated, his eyes damp with tears.

Hellboy smacked himself in the forehead, “ _No!”_

“Red, it’s _okay_ ,” John’s hands touched his arms gently, “You two have history and I’m… well, I’m probably not your best choice.”

“The _hell_ you aren’t!” Hellboy snarled.

“I just don’t want to be your _only_ option, you know?” John told him, “I don’t want you to resent me someday.”

“Not gonna happen,” Hellboy insisted.

“Go to her.”

“What?” Hellboy asked, blinking in surprise.

“Go. To. Her. If she’s still not able to be with you than we know it’s settled, but if it works than you have more options and… look, I want you to be happy. I don’t want me to be the one you settled on and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life forcing myself to have sex with you when my sex drive shuts off again.”

“It might not,” Hellboy insisted.

“HB, I’m trying to tell you it already has,” John insisted, a tear rolling down his cheek, “I can’t do this.”

“No… no way… We’ll make it work. We’ll-“

“You weren’t happy with Liz not wanting you, will you be happy with _me_ not wanting you? I mean, sure, I’ll have sex with you, but I won’t enjoy it the way you will. Eventually you’ll be back to feeling unattractive, and you don’t deserve that.”

Hellboy was shaking his head miserably, “No.”

“Just go to her, Hellboy,” John pleaded, “Go try. If it doesn’t work than we know you really only _do_ have one option. I’m not dumping you, I’m giving you permission to sleep with someone else. Okay?”

_I don’t want anyone else._

“Yeah, I hear you,” Hellboy nodded, “If you really want me to… I’ll try.”

_The fuck am I doing?!_

“Thank you,” John hugged him tightly, “That’s all I’m asking.”

Hellboy held him lightly, his heart feeling as if it were twisting in his chest. Maybe this was the downside of his fate. Maybe he was doomed to be able to copulate only with people who didn’t really want him. He’d end up breeding more often if that were the case because he’d go from one to the other… hating every second of it.

 _If this doesn’t work I’m taking a vow of chastity_ , Hellboy decided, _No more. I can’t stand the idea of bouncing from bed to bed whenever they feel like indulging me. We’ll all three of us be celibate together. John loves me. I know he does. Liz does too. I’d rather have their love than their bodies. I’m not going to be alone again, but I’m not going to subject either of them to sex if they don’t want it. I’m done feeling like a big, red, imposing dick._

John slipped away from him, arms going around his body again. His tail was wrapped around him like a belt, squeezing tightly. Hellboy took a deep breath and left the room to head for Liz’s suite. With an air of someone facing a firing squad, he knocked on her door.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellboy stood up from the side of the bed, pulling up his trousers and tucking his tail through the hole in the back.

“So we’re done here?” Hellboy huffed, “You won’t fuck with my head again?”

“I wasn’t fucking with your head, Red,” Liz sniffled.

“You know, for someone who has some pretty damn powerful abilities you sure have this blind spot where your own brain is concerned.”

“I’m _trying_ here,” Liz sobbed, “Just…”

“Liz, _you’re gay_ ,” Hellboy snarled.

“No, I’m not! I absolutely refuse to be a freak _and_ gay!”

“You need to get over this here and now,” Hellboy shouted, turning to face her angrily, “You’re fucking with _John’s_ head, too! He’s got it in his head that _we’re_ meant to be together! The hell did you go and tell him you loved me for?”

“I do love you,” She whispered, rubbing at her eyes miserably.

Hellboy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, “Liz, I love you too, but not like this. Not pulling us back and forth and just… it won’t work. We’re too aggressive between each other, you know? I set you off. You set me off. At least with John I can relax. Even if…”

Hellboy sighed again and stood up, “I’m going back to my room and my husband. Don’t pull this shit again.”

Hellboy walked in to the room he was supposed to be sharing with John with a pit in his stomach. He had to make this work. He refused to go back to being alone. Not now that he’d found out what kind of beauty there was in sleeping with someone curled in his arms.

_Speaking of curled…_

John was curled up in a ball in their bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and sobbing brokenly. Hellboy walked up to the edge of the bed and climbed on, reaching out to run his flesh arm through John’s hair.

“Didn’t work. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Hellboy told him, “C’mere Golden Eyes.”

John rolled over and practically climbed Hellboy, pressing against him tightly. He had his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, clinging to him like a limpid. Hellboy stroked his back and held him tightly, leaning forward to lay him down on the bed and hold himself over him.

“Why’d you do this, huh? Because you’re not in the mood? Even if that were a permanent thing, what we have doesn’t have to be perfect. It just has to be _ours_. You were made for me, Johnny.”

Hellboy soothed his lover until he drifted to sleep, slightly bothered by the fact he never responded to him verbally. He wasn’t about to let John get away with shutting down on him, but he suspected that he was more emotionally distraught than anything else. John never _had_ done well with his belief in himself. His confidence was easily shattered. Hellboy would see that changed.

XXX

John woke up with Hellboy wrapped around him like a fiery hot blanket, his right arm beneath John’s head. He was constantly amazed that the rough stone didn’t bother him. It felt warm and strong to him instead of hard and rough. He woke up and ran his hand over the long limb, sliding his fingers against the four hard fingers at the end.

“Hey,” Hellboy breathed behind him.

“Hey,” John sighed, rolling over and pressing against him tightly.

“We done with the break-up and make-up?”

“Yeah,” John breathed.

“Good, because I didn’t like seeing you cry like that.”

“Not my best moment, I admit,” John replied, “I’m going to blame it on leftover super-spunk side-effects.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Hellboy snickered.

The larger demon shifted and John felt his hard shaft grind against his hip, leaving a smear of fluids behind.

“You can,” John whispered.

“I know,” Hellboy replied, “I nailed your ass half a dozen times not three days ago. I figure you need a break.”

“I am still a bit sore,” John admitted.

“So that’s fine, then,” Hellboy replied, stroking his side gently with his left hand, “I’m just gonna admire you and jerk off. Hit the light for me?”

“You want light for this?” John asked.

“Wanna see you,” Hellboy told him, getting up on his knees.

John turned on the light and then rolled around on the bed, trying to look provocative. Hellboy slowly stroked his shaft while John posed for him, looking both shy and sultry at the same time. Hellboy groaned when the lithe young demon turned and reached out to stroke his chest and shoulder. John teased Hellboy’s flesh with his tongue, lapping at his nipples and tracing the grooves in his flesh. Hellboy was quickly panting in desire, his hand working himself firmly. John let out a soft sound of surprise and sat up, staring down at his own lap with a look of shock on his face.

Hellboy looked down and his hand stilled. John’s cock was slowly rising, each pulse of blood into the dark green member and slowly plumping it until he sat there with nearly a full erection. John’s eyes were wide with shock, but Hellboy’s were greedy. He reached out to stroke the thick member and John groaned, falling back on the bed to writh in desire. Hellboy grinned. He still responded like a virgin, and no wonder since he’d experienced more orgasms with Hellboy than he had in his entire life. Hellboy pulled John sideways across the bed to center him and then straddled his thighs, reaching down to stroke his cock with his flesh hand.

“Touch me, Golden Eyes. Come on, use both hands,” Hellboy growled.

John reached up and grasped Hellboy’s thick, long cock. The older demon moaned and rolled his hips, rubbing his sensitive sack against John’s thighs. John was quickly reduced to moaning and tossing his head on the bed as he tried to move his hips up to meet Hellboy’s warm hand. Hellboy grinned as the younger demon tensed beneath him, his cock spurting onto his chest. Hellboy took John’s loose grip and moved his hands across his aching shaft. John recalled what he was meant to be doing and gripped tighter, his thumb sliding up to stimulate the tip of Hellboy’s cock. Red moaned loudly, head thrown back as he shifted his hips forward eagerly.

“You’re so hot,” John whispered, “I love your scent, your strength, your wit. I love you, Hellboy.”

“Yeah,” Hellboy grunted, “Mine. My mate. Mine.”

The demon’s cockhead swelled, the tip turning a violent, dark red, and fluids shot out to splatter over John’s body. John moaned, writhing a bit as hot ribbons of come painted his body. Hellboy was reduced to panting as his pleasure shook him to the core. John wrang every last drop from him until Hellboy pushed his hands away. The younger demon then ran his hands over his own torso, blending their leavings together and moaning softly at the slick feel across his body.

“Fucking hell,” Hellboy gasped, “You still think you’re asexual?”

John’s eyes fluttered open, vulnerable and hopeful all at once, “I guess not. I’m not craving it like I was before, but I’m not indifferent either. What _is_ a normal sex drive?”

“Dunno,” Hellboy shrugged and climbed off of him, “Once a day? More or less depending on the person? Hell if I know. Tell you what, let’s figure out what’s normal for _us_ and stop wondering about how and when the rest of the world fucks. M’kay?”

John laughed and nodded, “Yeah, okay, but in the mean time I need a shower. Or two.”

“Mm, mind if I watch?” Hellboy growled, crawling after him.

“Not at all,” John smiled, leading him away by his stone hand.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a curious thing, searching for a sword that might not even be in their world. Hellboy wanted it because it was a sword, Abe because it was a relic, and John because he was excited by Hellboy’s enthusiasm. It took them several months, and they had to break to save the world twice, but they were soon on their way to a floating island in the middle of the Pacific that could only be found on the full moon. The floating island was a myth to all but one man they’d met, who was fondly called Pi. Hellboy hoped that this was the island told of in the stories, they mythical Avalon.

As it turned out, John was absolutely in _love_ with boating. He was climbing all over the boat, breathing in the air and all but frolicking all over the ship. It was adorable and if Hellboy hadn’t been too heavy he’d have been chasing him about. John had some serious agility and Hellboy was beyond impressed. He watched the slender demon flit about, whooping and laughing. He nearly panicked when John ended up overboard, but the young man was a good swimmer and they easily pulled him up before he swallowed more than a mouthful of the Pacific.

Hellboy was angry at him for taking risks and pulled him down into their cabin to fuck his pretty brains out. John had been learning to use his tail more and wrapped it around his waist while Hellboy took him fast and hard. He’d sometimes fuck Hellboy with it while he ravaged his little golden eyes. He kept the younger man well fucked at all times, despite the fact John occasionally didn’t get an erection. At first it had bothered him, but eventually he started to realize that there was no point in denying himself. John wanted to please Hellboy and Hellboy wanted sex; the times when he couldn’t perform were rare and when it came time for John to respond to him it was only more spectacular for the fact John was able to orgasm.

This was one of those times when John was unable to become aroused despite all his efforts. After trying with hand and mouth he simply took his lover, moaning as he reveled in the feel of his hot body wrapped around his cock. John smiled up at him, love and devotion in his eyes. He was so in the present on the rare occasions he couldn’t become erect that he would stroke Hellboy’s face as if memorizing him.

“I love you so much,” John breathed.

Hellboy gasped and groaned as he came inside of John’s gorgeous body. He let his head rest on John’s shoulder a moment, reveling in the post-orgasmic flood of hormones. Then he pulled slowly free and kneeled up in their tiny bunk. He immediately struck his head and groaned in pain.

“You okay?” John chuckled.

“I don’t swim well. I don’t like doing this floating box on the water. It’s small and I’m not exactly average sized.”

“You’ll be fine,” John replied, “If you were to fall in I’d swim to you and give you air like a merman.”

Hellboy paused and snickered, “I’m not sure how to deal with how sappy and romantic that was without offending you.”

“You could start by telling me you… you want to be a father,” John replied, his smile turning tense.

“No kidding?” Hellboy’s eyes lit up, “You sure?”

“Abe felt them a few days ago, I’ve just… been waiting for the right time to tell you.”

“I’m gonna be a dad?” Hellboy asked, feeling his face muscles protest at the grin that spread across his face.

“Yeah,” John laughed, smiling joyfully at Hellboy’s elation.

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Hellboy whooped, struggling up and pulling on his trousers.

“Where are you going?”

“To tell everyone! I’m gonna shout it from the poop deck like a bad movie! I’m king of the world!”

Hellboy punched his arms up joyfully and both hands went through the decking above him.

“Hellboy!” John gaped.

“Oops.”

“The hell are you doing to my ship?!” A shrill voice screamed from above.

XXX

From a distance the island looked like a person reposed on their back, almost as if in death. It glowed subtly in the darkness as they approached it and Abe quickly explained to the crew of the ship that it was from the glowing algae that flourished there where it normally only grew in darkened caves.

“It’s beautiful,” Liz whispered.

“It’s terrifying,” John replied, “It looks like a corpse.”

“It has fueled legends from many cultures, including those of the Hindu belief surrounding the goddess Kali Ma; the ‘Dark Mother’ who is known for-“

“Bet I could punch a whole right through it,” Hellboy interrupted. The group turned to stare at him, “What? I’m just saying, do you think it would sink?”

“It also,” Abe continued, “Inspired Greek, Roman, Viking, and Norse legends.”

“And quite possibly English,” John replied.

“I doubt that,” Abe replied, “The original legend was on a _lake_ , so it was most likely a floating peat island. However, that doesn’t mean that Hellboy’s sword didn’t come to rest _here_ since the stories are so varied.”

“Yeah, well Pi said it’s carnivorous so let’s be careful, okay?” John replied, glaring at Hellboy, “ _Some of us_ are going to be parents soon.”

“You… what?” Liz asked.

“Congrats!” Cheered one of the crew, and a shout went up around the craft.

Hellboy grinned and rubbed his neck sheepishly, but John could tell he was extraordinarily pleased. Then things became far more somber and they managed to get to the island just as the sun breeched, which was the only safe time to approach according to legend. They beached their craft on the island made almost entirely of roots and began to explore. The island was overwhelmingly populated by meer cats, though a few shallow ponds seemed to contain no life. They were munching on some grubs and slurping up the water, and they showed no fear of predators whatsoever. The group saw no signs of this carnivore trait they’d been warned of.

They travelled for a while, simply exploring since none of Hellboy’s trackers were working. They all made obnoxious noises and spun about as if they were broken, but when John questioned it Hellboy just shook his head and muttered that it was the island.

“So how do we find-“

“Don’t you _feel_ it?” Hellboy asked, staring around himself. He was uncharacteristically severe.

“No,” John shook his head, “But then again this body is only a few months old. I’m not exactly clear on how it works all the time. My tail still leaves bruises on my legs from whipping around some days.”

“It’s like the entire island is alive and dead at the same time,” Hellboy whispered, “And there’s this pulse in the middle, but it’s so slow and low that I can only feel it in my gut.”

John shivered. He could feel the need to whisper. Somehow a spoken word was too loud here, and the volume around them seemed dampened. The meer cats made noises occasionally, but they were mostly silent as well. They walked through the uneven terrain, John climbing up into the tops of the trees to look around at the endless forest, and eventually they came to a pool of water that was deeper than the rest. It was built up on the sides with bones as if they were seashells. Hellboy picked up a stick and poked the surface but it seemed harmless. The meercats didn’t hesitate to sip water from it either. John frowned at the sight.

“Something had to kill all those fish and meercats.”

“It’s a gaping maw,” Hellboy whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Hellboy grunted, “Looks like you’re up, Blue.”

Abe stepped forward, tested his tracker, and then shut it off again, “Any advice or talismans for me this time?”

Hellboy gave him the strangest, longest stare and then looked up at the sky through the opening in the forest above them, “Just don’t take too long. In and out.”

Abe replied, “Well, that wasn’t sinister at all.”

XXX

Abe was shocked at how easily he plunged down into the water. It was so clean and clear as to be pure beyond reason. His gills detected no bacteria, no algae, no _anything_ beyond the purified essence of hydrogen and oxygen. It was unreal. Even a laboratory would struggle to reproduce this exact substance. The bones and rocks that lined the side were similarly rendered down to their base mineral and atomical structure. Abe fluttered in the water for a moment, having righted himself and spun about in place. Fear was choking him. He couldn’t account for the unnatural state of the pool. He looked up and found the surface was further above him than it should have been. He’d somehow plunged nearly a mile in one quick dive! He was so far from help as to be unattainable, and yet the pool was still deep beneath him! There was a glow far below, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t the algae they’d seen before. He had a terrifying premonition of teeth attached to long tongues that reached out without eyes, seeking only to devour and digest. Abe screamed in fear and began to pump his legs, frantically seeking the surface despite the fact that dry land wasn’t his natural haven. He swam quickly, despite the irrational fear that the pool was going to pull him back down. As he did so some fish swam out through holes in the sides of the pool, bringing with them the natural bacteria and plantlife that ponds were supposed to have. Abe was about a quarter mile from the surface when he began to feel foolish. He looked around himself at the fish, both big and small, swimming around without a care in the world, and wondered at his previous fear. He took a few deep breaths of the now normalized water and turned to swim back down again. His movements were slower this time, taking a more normal amount of time to swim back to the mile depth he’d been at before. He waited for the horror to return, but it was long gone.

He explored deep into the water, following the watering hole down into the depths of the island. He expected it to come out into the island below, but what he encountered at the bottom had him recalling his earlier premonition. The bottom of the pit was filled with a blue glowing fog, floating about like tendrils in the water. Amidst it, waving like fronds, were white eel-like creatures that seemed to be attached to the bottom by their tails. Abe’s foot strayed too far down and some of the glowing blue cloud-like substance touched his foot. He yelped in pain and pulled it free, staring down at where part of his fin was burned away. The creatures at the bottom stirred and something beneath them flexed. A hole, black as the blackest pits of hell, opened up just a bit, and water and bubbles huffed out of it. The stream it created brushed past Abe, hot as if from a creatures bowels, and containing that pure water from before. Abe shivered in trepidation. This island was alive… alive but dormant and filled with both death and life, the water pure even as the acid around it signaled death for the fish who had wandered in from the ocean to somehow live in the strange environment until the creature beneath them grew hungry again. Abe retained just enough of his own mind to stare into the hole he’d awoken and see something glinting in the darkened area, something metallic that was somehow duller than the glow that mysteriously flowed around him without source. Abe moved his arms only, letting himself drift a bit away from the terrifying maw beneath him before he felt safe enough to kick his feet. He surfaced as fast as he could, heart aching with the effort he put out. He surfaced with a frightened cry and clawed at the bank, trying to pull himself up through the shifting bones along the shore.

“Get me out!” Abe shouted, “GET ME OUT!”

Two tails wrapped around his wrists and Hellboy and John, who turned to him in alarm when he scuttled forward and clutched at them in fear, hauled him up.

“What happened?” Hellboy asked, brushing Abe off to stand and draw his gun.

Abe clutched at John in Hellboy’s absense, burying his face against the slender demon’s shoulder as he shook in horror.

“What was it?” John asked.

“Abe?” Liz asked, reaching out to rub his shoulder, “You’re foot… are you hurt anywhere else?”

Abe shook his head, too ashamed of his behavior to lift his head and face them just yet.

“Whatever it was,” Hellboy grunted, “It didn’t follow you up. You see anything down there?”

“The s-sword is in the mouth,” Abe blurted.

“Mouth?” John asked.

“Of what?” Hellboy wondered.

“Of the _island_ ,” Abe whimpered.


	12. Chapter 12

_I play fast and loose with a lot of beliefs in this story, so I encourage you to research them for yourself rather than assuming what is here is accurate._

**TAG CHANGES: CHECK EM OR REGRET EM.**

“Well, isn’t that nice,” Hellboy snarled, “How the hell am I supposed to pull a sword from an acid-surrounded island demon’s throat?!”

“I’m not so sure it’s a demon,” John replied, “This feels more like a god or goddess to me.”

“Well, yeah,” Hellboy shrugged, “The whole thing reminds me of the legends surrounding Kali, like Abe was saying before he went all scaredy-cat on us.”

“Hellboy!” Liz scolded, “He’s freaked out and hurt!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hellboy huffed, “What happened to the stone, huh? I could handle pulling a sword from a stone.”

“Maybe…” John frowned, “The island is supposed to be carnivorous, right? Maybe the mouth emerges at night. Maybe you could reach it then. Maybe _that’s_ when the stone is revealed.”

“We were cautioned not to stay past sunset,” Liz reminded him.

“ _You_ can’t,” Hellboy replied, “But I can.”

“HB,” Abe whispered, “You don’t know what-“

“Yeah, but _I’m_ the heir, right? Like in Harry Potter. I’m the only one who can stay. Even John doesn’t feel this island like I do, and he’s my weird breed thingy.”

“Offspring?” Liz suggested.

“Ew,” John and Hellboy intoned, John wrinkling his nose.

“Bit of incest, that,” Abe chuckled, pulling himself out of his distress a bit with the joke.

“Yeah, just a bit,” John grimaced, “Back to the present, though, we’re not leaving you here alone.”

“Yeah,” Hellboy stated firmly, “You are.”

That tone brooked no argument, and John knew they’d just be physically tossed into the ocean if he tried to argue, so they made their way back to the boat. Hellboy waved at them as they boarded the larger craft and then turned back into the dense forest. John watched him vanish as he sat on the edge of the boat, balanced easily with his tail.

“He’ll be fine,” Liz whispered.

John ignored her. He’d been avoiding anything besides civil words with her since England, and that wasn’t easy on a craft the size they’d been issued.

“Look, I’m… happy for you,” Liz told him softly.

“Hm.”

“And… I’m sorry,” Liz admitted.

“Hm.”

“I want us to be friends again.”

“Hm.”

“So when are you planning on sneaking back to the island?”

“Hm?” John blinked at her.

“Come on,” Liz gave him a half smile, “I know you better than that. Bun in the oven or not, you’re not going to go sit all docile on the sidelines and hope for him to come home safe.”

John sighed, “I was waiting for dusk.”

“Ah, the cover of twilight. Let’s do it.”

“I assume you’ll want me along?” Abe added, slipping up behind them, “I won’t go near the water again, but there’s no harm in having another gun with you.”

“Welcome as always,” John smiled a bit, “Let’s get ready.”

John, Liz, and Abe slipped ashore and John followed his nose towards Hellboy, knowing his lover’s presence even in the disorienting forest. They were trecking along at a fair pace despite the darkness descending when every meercat on the island suddenly started screaming in terror. They climbed up into the trees and hugged each other tightly, looking terrified and far more active than they’d been during the day. John felt a flutter in his abdomen and his hand shot down to cover his children as if he could protect them from whatever was coming with that thin layer of flesh and bone. The island seemed to sigh around them and Liz let out a startled sound.

“Did you hear that?”

“Like it took a breath,” John whispered back.

“No, I thought… I thought I heard a word whispered. Or a name?”

“Was it yours?” John asked.

“N-no?” Liz replied, tone uncertain.

“Then ignore it,” John replied, “Let’s go.”

“What was it?” Abe asked.

“It sounded like… Parvati? Is that a food or something?”

“The goddess Parvati is sometimes portrayed as the maternal side of the goddess Kali, who this island is said to be a physical manifestation of,” Abe replied softly.

“He’s just ahead,” John whispered, “I can see the glow from the pool.”

They peered out through the trees to find Hellboy standing on the bank peering into the water. Nothing was happening but Hellboy was eerily calm, not even his tail twitched with his characteristic impatience. He was just standing there waiting. The others waited as well, their boredom eventually lending to them leaning against the roots around them. Liz kept trying to whisper with John, but he shushed her repeatedly. His hand strayed to his abdomen often. He could feel something stirring inside him and it was both alarming and exciting. He felt vulnerable, something he’d wasn’t used to feeling. For the first time in his life he was painfully aware that his children were inside of him and could be harmed by this venture. John was afraid, but not for himself.

Eventually Liz gave up on trying to make peace with John and folded her arms angrily. He wind whispered around them and John shuddered as he heard the word, too. _Parvati._

“The hell is this?” John whispered.

Liz leaned to the side and pressed herself against his arm, “John… if something happens…”

“It won’t,” John whispered back, hand going to his abdomen again.

“Make him happy.”

John huffed, irritated at how self absorbed she was being, but then he glanced aside and saw her eyes wide with fear and misery in the eerie glow from the deadly island around them. He swallowed his anger and distrust and put an arm around her, pulling her close. Liz leaned against him, sniffling softly, and her hand rested over John’s on his abdomen.

It was close to midnight before anything happened besides the death of the creatures caught in the pool. Then the water began to ripple and bubble as _something_ surfaced. John stiffened in alarm and Liz moved to ready herself to burn whatever came out. Abe let out a soft whimper of fear and curled in on himself, a creature far older than John so terrified should have warned him but he was unprepared for what surfaced. A tongue. Long and lolling, made of stone but flexible, slid from the depths of the pool and formed an arching bridge to the surface. Hellboy stepped on it, his hooves hissing as the acid burned the bone of his feet. He was unharmed… for now. He walked up the slipperly slope, sliding a bit on the wet surface, and then paused at the top and peered down into the ‘mouth’ beneath him. Hellboy paused and then reached down with his stone arm, kneeling on the sharp curve of the tongue to reach down into the pool.

There was a moment of silence filled only by the hiss of acid burning through his pants and assaulting his knee. Hellboy didn’t even whimper. He grunted as he pulled sharply on something and then jerked up right with a longsword in his hand. Around him the island shuddered and Hellboy let out a shout of alarm and fell backwards, sliding down the tongue to topple ass over teakettle to the ground beside the pool. John let out a shout of alarm and bolted forward, smelling burning flesh and cloth and picturing the worst. Hellboy hissed and roared in pain.

‘The ground!” Abe shouted, “Roll around on the ground! The dirt is alkaline and will-“

Hellboy responded quickly, rubbing until the pain subsided and then standing up with his muddied and bloodied back exposed to the elements all the way down to his ass. John couldn’t bring himself to laugh at his lover’s awkward display. Instead he helped him rise and stared in horror at the dripping weapon. Hellboy knelt down and wiped it on the ground, the blue ethereal glow leaving it as the soil countered the acids from the island.

“Well,” Hellboy grinned, standing up to smile at his weapon, “Hello, Excalibur.”

“It’s… very rusty,” Abe remarked.

“It just needs some TLC!” Hellboy argued.

“Hey…” John asked, glancing around, “Where’s Liz?”

“Huh?” Hellboy looked around too, “Hey, Sparky!”

“HB?” Liz’s voice was shaky, but it drew all their eyes up to the top of the tongue where she was standing with her back to the pool and her arms extended beside her, “Take care of yourself.”

“What?” Hellboy asked, “Wait, no!”

“I’m going home,” She breathed, and for a moment the light changed, a trick of some sort making it look as if she had six arms instead of two, and then she smiled softly and leaned back.

“No!” Hellboy shouted, lunging forward with his flesh hand, but Liz toppled backwards into the water.

Hellboy made it to the top and looked over the sharp edge to watch Liz sink into the water. John raced to the edge of the pool off to one side, his eyes needing to see what Hellboy did, but what he found was not the flesh pealing back from her body. Instead, Liz was sinking into the water with a look of bliss on her face, her body seemingly haloed in blue fire. The acid had no effect on her skin and the water no dampening ability on her fire. She sank down into the depths, spinning softly with her clothes vanishing off of her body to be replaced by a flowing dress of fire. Jewels blinked in the depths like stars.

“What… what just happened?” Hellboy asked, his voice choked with loss.

“She went home,” John whispered, “Hellboy, _this_ is why she couldn’t be with you. She wasn’t yours.”

“Parvati is the partner of Shiva,” Abe added softly, “As such she is both birth and destruction, as fire brings death it also creates healthy soil and warmth. Perhaps this will be the peace she sought for so long.”

“I never should have brought her here,” Hellboy replied, stepping down onto soil again and putting his left hand over his face, “I’ve lost her.”

“Red,” John soothed, stepping forward, but Hellboy brushed past him and headed for the boats.

When John caught up with him he was already rowing himself back to the ship. Abe placed a soothing hand on John’s shoulder and the two climbed into the second boat to follow him, but not before John tripped over a sharp rock protruding from the wooden roots of a gigantic tree. He glanced down at it and froze in surprise, recognizing the demon language that he had been studying for so long.

_Ragnarøkkr._

“Abe, take a look at this,” John exclaimed.

“Twilight of the gods?” Abe frowned, “I’ve not seen that version in reference to Hellboy before, but it does fit with the multiple fates theory we have going on. Do you think Hellboy is meant to awaken the gods?”

The island let out a low groan and the ground moved beneath their feets again.

“Let’s not stay to find out,” John replied, hurrying into the boat. As they rowed back the island dwindled as if retreating but John couldn’t help but think it was sinking despite the lack of a tow current.

When John got back to their cabin he found it locked against him and no amount of knocking could get Hellboy to open it. He sat outside the door, chin on his knees, and tried not to feel rejected. Hellboy was mourning. He didn’t deal well with death. He’d outlived so many friends that losing one suddenly, especially to suicide, made him irrational at times.

Abe found John in the hallway and sighed, clucking his tongue and shaking his head, “This is no way for a pregnant man to spend the night. Come on. I have a bed I’m not using in my quarters.”

John sighed and accepted the hand up, following him to his room and entering it when prompted. Abe had a plastic portable camp tub on the floor, filled with water to accommodate his sleeping arrangements. The cot to one side wasn’t made, but that was easily remedied and John climbed in. Abe wished him a good night and slipped into the water to rest.

They both had nightmares that night, and if John felt it odd to be soothed by or sooth a man drenched in water he never expressed it.

 

_-The Old Norse compound ragnarok has a long history of interpretation. Its first element, ragna, is unproblematic, being the genitive plural of regin (n. pl.) "the ruling powers, gods". The second element is more difficult, as it occurs in two variants, -rök and -røkkr. Zoega's Old Icelandic Dictionary treats the two forms as two separate compounds, glossing ragnarök as "the doom or destruction of the gods" and ragnarøkkr as "the twilight of the gods" (1910)._

_-Kali is another ferocious form of Parvati, as goddess of time and change, with mythological origins in deity Nirriti._


	13. Chapter 13

Hellboy woke up the next morning pretending like nothing had happened, which was just past typical for him. He came on deck with a grin and a few cocky remarks, showing off the sword he’d spent the night polishing the rust off of. It was beautiful, made of silver with gold filigree and gems in the hilt. While it was a longsword by name it looked rather like a short sword in Hellboy’s large, stone hand. He held it aloft and grinned as the sun flashed off of the jewels. The name was etched in the side in such fine letters- or perhaps so worn from sharpening and polishing- that _Excalibur_ was only visible when held to the sun.

John was silent, though he smiled faintly when Hellboy joked with him about the sword and how he was going to see if he could twist a title and land out of the Queen of England.

“So, let’s head back,” Hellboy announced, “To England and a fiefdom!”

John nodded and headed for the galley. He had woken up nauseous and wanted some crackers. He stood in the small space that had recently been abandoned by the cook and munched them while staring about himself. He was envisioning a future of making PBJ’s and kissing his children before they headed to school… at the BPRD. Of course, perhaps by the time his children were old enough for school Hellboy would have spread his kind across the globe and he’d have no trouble enrolling them in his own alma mater.

 _Because he’s certainly not going to stay with me. He’s not said he loves me once, not in all the months we’ve been together. I’ve said it more times than I can count, but he’s still in love with_ her _and now she’s gone and I’m… I’ve done what I was meant to do. Eve to his Adam. I suppose I should be grateful. I’ll have two beautiful children to raise._

John spent some time thinking up names to distract himself from the pain in his chest. Abe joined him a moment later to collect some eggs he’d been allowing to rot beside the oven.

“Feeling better?” Abe asked, gesturing to the crackers.

“A bit,” John replied, “Just thinking of some names. I’m wondering if we’ll have boys or girls. Can you tell?”

“Not yet,” Abe replied, “I might at some point get a glimpse of femininity or masculinity, but even that’s not indicative of the sex of the children as they might simply be more of one or the other regardless of their genitals.”

“Hm,” John nodded, “That makes sense. People say I’m feminine.”

“Not by half,” Abe shrugged, popping an egg into his mouth and munching it happily, “But you aren’t overly masculine either.”

“Do you think he’ll ever move past her?” John asked, staring down at his crackers.

“I hope so,” Abe sighed, “For your sake as well as his.”

“I’m wondering what I’ll do,” John replied softly, “He’ll be a good father, I have no doubt of that, but I’m going to be so lonely without him.”

“He’s not left you, John,” Abe replied quickly, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder, “He’s just… being Hellboy. He’s an inconsiderate ass sometimes. It’s part of his make-up. Give him some time and space, then tell him off for pushing you away, and you’ll be back to being his precious husband in no time.”

John laughed bitterly, “He may call me that, but that’s not what I am. He doesn’t love me.”

“What on _earth_ has you thinking that nonsense?”

“He’s never said so,” John replied, stuffing the crackers back into the bin they’d come from, “He just cracks a joke whenever I say it.”

“Because he’s Hellboy, not because he doesn’t love you,” Abe scolded lightly, “That demon is infatuated with you!”

“With Liz.”

“With _you_. Liz was a fantasy he could never have. He loves her, yes, but not the same way he loves you. Do you know what happened the night you threw him back to her?”

“No,” John replied, “And I don’t want to know.”

“Nothing happened. He stripped, spooked her with his gargantuan phallus, and then left her in tears with a warning not to upset you again.”

“Good,” John grumbled, “Then she likely wasn’t pregnant when she died.”

“Are you listening to me at all? You trusted me when I realized you were pregnant, which is miraculous, by the way, so why not now?”

“It’s just… you don’t see what I do.”

“I see _more_ than you do, you green buffoon! I see his _soul_ shimmer every time you brush up against each other in passing. I watch the way his eyes track you around a room. I feel his heartbeat rise when you enter and skip a beat when you leave. I’ve known Hellboy longer than you have, and I promise you that he never felt for Liz what he does for you!”

A shuffle from the doorway drew their eyes and John realized too late that Abe had confronted him in the narrow galley because he knew Hellboy was in earshot.

“Beat it, Blue,” Hellboy grunted.

Abe beat a hasty retreat while John folded his arms and gave Hellboy a sad look, waiting for a response from him.

“C’mere,” Hellboy stated, holding out his flesh arm.

“You left me on a flesh eating island,” John retorted.

“C’mere, _please_.”

“While _pregnant_.”

“You weren’t supposed to be there in the first place.”

“With _your_ kids.”

“I- plural?”

“Yes, plural,” John snapped, holding up two fingers, “Two kids, Hellboy. Your children. Our future. Do you want that future? Because you sure as hell don’t act like it sometimes.”

“I’m just-“

“I know you’re hurting,” John cut him off, “But you can’t keep hurting _me_.”

“Hey, you pushed _me_ on _Liz_ last time!”

“Because you love her!” John snapped, “You’ve never once told me you loved me! Or acted like it! I’m just your fuck buddy!”

“I’ve acted plenty romantic with you!” Hellboy roared angrily, “I cuddle the hell out of you!”

“For _sex.”_

 _“For company!”_ Hellboy raged, “Look, I know I’m a big red asshole, but I thought you understood that I don’t communicate well with words! I live in an action world and that’s my language! So if I spend every night with you wrapped up in my arms it sure as hell isn’t because I’m _cold_!”

“I love you,” John stated, “Say it back.”

“I’ll _show_ you!” Hellboy snarled, stepping forward and grabbing his arm angrily.

John’s tail lashed out and struck his wrist, drawing a yelp of surprised pain from him.

“Say. It,” John demanded, “Say you love me. Say you’ll be here for our family. _Say_ _we’re a family.”_

“Of course we are!” Hellboy snapped, “I’m not going to abandon my kids!”

“Because of me? Or despite me?”

“What is this, pregnancy hormones?” Hellboy snapped, then turned and left the room, stomping angrily up to the main deck.

John leaned against the doorway and fought down tears, taking a few deep breaths before making himself go to their cabin. He stuffed his things that were littered about back into his bag and made to move it to Abe’s room only to find Hellboy blocking the doorway. He had a fish in his hand.

“I… here.”

“What the hell?” John sighed, shaking his head and stepping back from the flopping creature.

“I’m providing for you, see?” Hellboy pleaded, his face twisted in discomfort.

“Are three words really that hard for you to say?” John asked.

“I’m not used to them,” Hellboy admitted, “Father and I… and then the compound… I’m not… used to this.”

“You told _her_.”

“Only once,” Hellboy replied, “When I was leaving her room for yours, Golden Eyes. Only when I said goodbye.”

“She knew that-“

“Of course she knew,” Hellboy huffed, “The whole damn compound knew. You knew. I don’t really have to say stupid things to make my meaning clear, do I?”

“No,” John admitted, stepping forward and then hesitating at the sight of the flopping fish held out before Hellboy, “Can you… I dunno… get rid of that? It’s slowly suffocating and I’m finding it pretty unappealing right now.”

“Right,” Hellboy turned and left. When he returned he was wiping his hands off on a towel and giving John a tense look, “So, we good?”

“Yeah,” John replied with a nod, “We’re good.”

Hellboy came forward and pulled him into his arms, angling John’s chin up so he could kiss him slowly and lovingly. John wrapped his arms around Hellboy’s wide shoulders and toyed with his topknot with one finger. The taller demon cupped John’s entire ass with his larger hand and lifted him up a bit. Their tongues slid together sensually and John moaned softly as he felt his desire stir.

“Working?” Hellboy spoke against his lips.

“Seems to be,” John replied breathlessly.

“Mmm,” Hellboy grumbled, shutting the door with his tail and flicking the lock.

They tumbled into the undersized cot together, wriggling out of clothes with John’s agility being used to the full advantage. John stroked his lover all over, sliding beneath him as he knelt on the bed so he could lap at his engorged cock. John slid his tongue beneath Hellboy’s foreskin and teased the damp head within, drawing a groan of longing from the older demon.

John whimpered as Hellboy’s tail found his body, sliding up his thighs while he fellated him. John felt the first prod as a burn since he wasn’t quite wet enough yet, but it wasn’t long before the slick flowed and Hellboy’s tail pushed into his body with firm motions. John was jarred forward as Hellboy began to fuck him with his tail, opening his mouth wide to allow the motions to add to his own actions with Hellboy’s dick.

“John,” Hellboy gasped, “Golden Eyes, you better get up here so I can fuck you _now.”_

John slipped up, his motions smooth as butter. He was constantly amazed at how acrobatic he’d become. So was Hellboy, judging by the way he gazed down at him with wide eyes. He gripped John and rolled them, lumbering over until John was stretched across his belly while he lay on his back. Hellboy’s cock stuck up lewdly between John’s thighs. He smirked down at it and then shifted up, lifting his hands up above his head so he could do a backbend over Hellboy’s powerful barrel chest. His spread legs were braced over his lover’s wide thighs as the man beneath him lifted his cock so John could slide down onto it.

“Fuuuuuck,” John breathed as he was breached. Hellboy’s cock was pointed straight at his prostate and it was almost too much.

“John, you’re amazing,” Hellboy gasped, “Can you hold that?”

John whimpered and Hellboy began to role his hips up into him. John’s cock bounced on his belly as he panted, teasing Hellboy by clenching his muscles on every outward pull. Hellboy groaned on every move, his hands gripping John’s hips tightly. John’s tail slid down to stroke his bollocks and Hellboy growled eagerly. His hips were moving faster now, lifting John’s feet off of the bed.

“You’re so- uh- fucking sexy,” Hellboy grunted, reaching up to slide his hands over John’s rippled abdomen and chest.

Sweat dripped from John’s body from the pressure of holding the position and the pleasure arking through him. He was gasping for more even as his muscles protested painfully. Hellboy found his nipples and teased them, taking John’s breath away. Pleasure danced through every nerve ending and then he was coming, his cock pulsing across the back of Hellboy’s hands as the man pinched his nipples.

John’s elbows shook and Hellboy caught him before he could fall, lowering him down onto his shaft. John whimpered as Hellboy sank into him fully, and struggled to lift his head so he could watch as Hellboy’s cock rammed up into his body. John smirked at the bulge that appeared at his abdomen with each sharp thrust. He was sensitive and excited despite being sated and Hellboy was starting to shake beneath him. The demon was groaning and moaning loudly, his hoofed feet scrambling against the bedframe. When he came it was explosive, his body arching up as he roared his release.

“Hellboy,” John whispered, shivering at the feel of the hot seed pulsing through his body.

“Mine,” Hellboy breathed.


	14. Chapter 14

The weather turned foul as they returned to England. By the time they arrived a snowstorm had erupted and Hellboy was growling about how slowly they were pulling into port. Finally they were able to disembark, with Hellboy strutting along with his sword over his shoulder and a proud grin on his face. On his arm was his demon husband, proudly swinging his hips as they approached what was sure to be a glorious welcoming party.

It was just a single butler waiting there with an umbrella to keep the slush off of his head. He scowled at them, gestured to a set of cars, and then left without opening their doors. Hellboy looked devastated. John had tried to tell him the queen wasn’t going to throw them a welcome home party, but he’d been positive he’d get the recognition he deserved. Instead he was walking into the castle with his hair saturated and his spirits dampened. He felt bad for Hellboy because the demon was constantly being disregarded despite his lifelong commitment to battling evil.

Hellboy stomped across the slick floors, growling angrily before presenting himself before the Queen. She stood as he approached, leaving the paperwork she was filling out with a stewart and heading for Hellboy.

“You _found_ it! Oh, my! Let me see it!”

“I want a parade,” Hellboy snapped.

“He means he was expecting a bit more of a welcome, especially considering his lineage,” John interpreted.

The Queen scoffed, “It’s been sleeting here for _three days_. We’ve got emergency protocol that isn’t working! Snow, we can handle. Rain we’re old frenemies with. _Sleet?!_ We can’t drive, walk, or _parade_!”

Hellboy considered her for a moment and then turned to John, “Golden Eyes, how do we defeat the weather?”

“We don’t,” John replied.

“Damn it,” Hellboy groaned, “All I want is to have someone appreciate all my hard work, is that so much to ask?!”

“In my experience, yes,” The queen replied with a nod, “Now. Sword?”

“Right,” Hellboy sighed, pulling it off his shoulder, “Here.”

Hellboy laid the sword across his rock arm while holding it in his left hand.

“Oh,” Queen Elizabeth breathed, “It’s _beautiful_.”

“Yeah,” Hellboy replied, leaning it over his shoulder again, “Looks good on me.”

“It will look even better in our museum.”

“See, now why am I not shocked that you said that?” Hellboy shook his head, “Later, Queenikens.”

“Now just a moment!” She called as Hellboy turned and began to stride away.

“You really should let this one go,” John laughed, “This is the guy who convinced _Cthulu_ to bless him. Some battles are better not…”

“John, get back!” Hellboy shouted.

John spun around to see Hellboy stepping backwards in alarm as three large tentacles came pushing through the doorway.

“What the _fuck?!”_ John shouted.

“Uh, those look familiar to you?” Hellboy asked, backing up with his sword held at the ready.

“Th-that’s…” John stuttered.

“Cthulu!” Queen Elizabeth gasped, backing away with wide eyes.

“Okay, hold up,” Hellboy glanced at her over his shoulder, one eye twitching, “ _You_ recognize him?”

“Red!” John scolded.

“Right, we need Abe,” Hellboy replied, backing up further. They were pressed against a window on the opposite side of the room, the Queen’s guards holding weapons that they all knew were useless. No one fired or attempted to defend. This was a _god_ , after all.

“Blue, come in Blue,” John spoke into their communicator, “We’ve got some tentacle porn about to happen in here!”

“Good grief!” Abe’s voice came over the line, “Is it bad enough I have to _sense_ you two, and then on the ship _hear_ you, now I have to-“

“Not Red and I!” John shouted, “Cthulu’s here! How are you not seeing this?! Where the hell are you?!”

“That’s impossible,” Abe replied, “I’m right outside and Cthulu is… well… his size is unknown but I’m fairly certain if he were in the castle I’d- GODS!!”

“Yeah, we noticed,” Hellboy growled.

“No, there’s… a horrible storm!” Abe shouted, “Hellboy, we have to get to shelter at once! There are _tornadoes_ everywhere!”

“The fuck?” John asked, glancing out the window behind them, “It looks like it’s clearing up to m-“

Cthulu grabbed Hellboy by the hoof and dragged him out the door, prompting John to shout in horror and chase after his husband. Queen Elizabeth was trying to scream something at them about Excalibur but John couldn’t hear her over the roars as Hellboy laid into Cthulu with the sword. John followed as the retreating tentacles dragged Hellboy down a flight of stairs-head bouncing over each step- and out into the courtyard.

John came into the courtyard to stare up at utter chaos. The sky was blue to the right, grey to the left with sleet pouring down, and in the middle were six funnels slowly moving towards the ground to make contact and become tornadoes. Cthulu was apparently simply erupting form a chasm in the ground, tentacles and one massive eye visible from what appeared to be a burst of molten rock. Steam hissed as snow, rain, and hail beat down on the burning stone.

“You can’t have him back, you slimy bucket of worms!” Hellboy was waving his sword around, slicing up Cthulu while roaring at the top of his lungs, “And if you try to fuck with me I’ll turn you into one of my kind and _subjugate_ you!”

Cthulu gave Hellboy a vicious shake and the sword clattered from his flesh hand down to the ground. John heard Hellboy swear, but he was already moving forward. He grasped the sword and bolted forward, intending on scaling the god and returning the sword to Hellboy, but a blinding white light seared his eyes. John screamed in pain and a deafening, rumbling, reached his ears before the world around him simply went silent.

John stood there, sword in hand, blinking around himself in confusion. Cthulu was sliding back into the earth. Hellboy was deposited gently on the ground in an almost apologetic fashion. Abe was running towards him with a look of horror on his face. Hellboy walked towards him slowly, his eyes wide and the most terrified look on his face that John had ever seen.

“What’s wrong?” John tried to ask, but no sound came from his mouth. No sound came from Hellboy or Abe’s footsteps. Or from the ground wrenching shut behind Hellboy, “Oh gods, I’m deaf!”

Abe and Hellboy were shouting something at each other, Abe reaching out to place his hand on John’s abdomen. He straightened up and gestured at Hellboy, but nothing they were saying was evident to John. John stood there, staring at them in absolute misery, and then remembered the sword in his hand. He thought handing it to Hellboy might get the big red monkey to back off long enough for Abe to help John with whatever was going on. Except when John lifted it his eyes caught the burnt cuffs of his sleeves. John dropped the sword and looked down at himself. His clothes were destroyed. They were all burnt to a crisp.

_What the hell?_

John reached out, grasped Abe by his breathing apparatus, and shook him frantically while screaming at him. He still couldn’t hear his own voice, but he assumed his words translated as Abe held up a finger and then fished a notepad and pen from the pouch at his hip. They were sealed in a waterproof bag so it took agonizingly long for him to open it and write a message to John.

_Your babies are alive. I don’t know if your hearing loss is temporary or permanent._

John took the pen and wrote again: _What happened to me?_

Abe glanced at Hellboy, glanced at the note, stared at John for a long moment, and then began to write again: _You were struck by lightening._

_Did Cthulu cause this?_

Abe replied, _As far as I’m aware, Cthulu wasn’t here._


	15. Chapter 15

As it turned out, the guards hadn’t seen Cthulu either. Only the queen, Hellboy, and John had been able to see the creature moving about through the castle. John sat on an exam table in the castle’s medical wing while a doctor and Abe argued over him. He was naked but for once Hellboy wasn’t leering at him. Instead he was staring at him anxiously, occasionally stepping forward to caress his cheek or cup his abdomen. John’s hearing was slowly returning, and with it a raging headache and severe tinnenitis. The doctors took nearly an hour to give him some Tylenol for the pain and it did nothing. They continued to argue about it until John got fed up, hopped off the table, and climbed into Hellboy’s arms like a monkey. He wrapped arms, tail, and legs around his mate and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Take me home.”

“Yeah,” Hellboy agreed, his grunt more felt than heard. Hellboy wrapped his big coat around John and turned to stride out without another word. John was certain someone called out to him, but if they did he didn’t hear them.

Hellboy climbed onto their jet. It was cold and dark because no one had primed it for them. Considering the days of sleet John doubted they could take off anytime soon, but he was more interested in being alone than he was in moving at this point. Hellboy was capable of being extremely patient, so John would be as well. They’d sit themselves down on that plane and eat peanuts until someone came, started it, and flew them home. John shifted around to a more comfortable position and snuggled into Hellboy’s warmth.

“Where the hell are your clothes?” Hellboy muttered. John could understand him through the vibrations in his chest.

“In the car we took here,” John replied. Hellboy grumbled, put John down, and went outside to fetch it. He came back with John’s suitcase and tossed it onto the chair beside him. Then he picked John back up and sat the little ball of demon back in his lap.

“You can hear me?”

“Somewhat,” John replied, “I can feel you talk through your chest.”

“Aww, do you hear that? It says John, I love you, John Myers, my mate,” Hellboy replied in a mocking tone with his hand on the side of John’s head.

John snorted. He recognized the reference. It was from the Addams Family movie. It was probably the closest he’d get to hearing Hellboy say he loved him. In the mean time he just wanted a snuggle and a think session.

“So why could only we see Cthulu? What have we all got in common?”

“His super spunk?” Hellboy suggested, “I have a feeling McQueen back there had herself some tentacles back in her hayday.”

“Ew. Okay. So only those of us who got it on with Cthulu- and that counts me because I used his nasty to lose my v-card with you- could see his eminence. What does that even mean?”

“That he might be appearing places regularly,” John replied softly, “I can’t help but notice that he didn’t damage anything. He grabbed you and brought you to his eye to get a look at you, but he didn’t damage anything. The doors were already open. Another person who walked right through Cthulu was opening the front door. Hellboy, I think he’s outside his temple a lot.”

“So if it’s his norm to wander around human land, then why’d he grab me?”

“He was bringing you to his eye. I think he wanted to get a look at you. He didn’t get to see you in his temple. You came in afterwards to offer up your virginity as a second sacrifice- or at least that’s how he sees it.”

“So he wanted to check me out, huh? Can’t blame him,” Hellboy joked.

“The thing is, if this is the norm for Cthulu- and we’re making a big leap here- then the tornadoes and sleet and everything aren’t related to him. They were happening for days before hand. They were happening from the time _you_ got your hands on the sword.”

“Great, so the apocalypse might not be a good thing after all,” Hellboy grumbled.

“Or maybe it was a catalyst. The start of something new,” John replied, “I wonder what else has been going on since then? Can we activate the plane’s wifi?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Hellboy replied, standing up and carrying John into the front of the plane.

John was curled around his stone arm with his ass planted in the palm. Hellboy manipulated buttons and got what they wanted before carrying John back to his suitcase. John sat himself comfortably in Hellboy’s lap as if he was a chair and pulled out his laptop to do some research.

“We’ve got strange weather patterns all over the world, Red. Snow in the Bahamas. Rain in the Sahara. All from the day you pulled your sword from Kali’s mouth.”

“So I pissed off one god and made a friend of another. Interesting.”

“Friend? Boyfriend? I hope I don’t have to share you with him.”

“I slice up tentacles, I don’t fuck em,” Hellboy grumbled.

“It wasn’t so bad,” John shrugged, “Kind of lacked any sort of skill, actually. You’d think something that had been around that long would know how to make it interesting.”

“Hey, careful now. He might be listening,” Hellboy chuckled, “Do I make it interesting?”

“You make it consuming and unbearably good,” John replied, “Even on the days I’m not interested I absolutely love having you inside me. The way you moan, touch me, and fill my body. Everything I could ever want.”

“Mm,” Hellboy hummed, nuzzling John’s neck, “That lightening bolt left you with a pretty cool pattern all over you. Looks like a tree.”

John stared down at his arm, noting the pattern across his arm and down his shoulder, “Or a snowflake.”

“Aww, now you _look_ as special as you are.”

John snorted, “I love how you can joke through the most stressful situation.”

“Our babies are okay,” Hellboy told him, “Abe was certain of that.”

“My hearing’s getting better,” John replied with a sigh, “I’m tired. I feel drained.”

“So sleep. I’m here, Golden Eyes. You rest. Focus on our little bundles of apocalypse. I’ll save the world… or condemn it.”

XXX

Abe and the rest of the team joined them in the morning as the crew set about cleaning off the plane. John was exhausted, so he only vaguely woke up when the team arrived and moved around him. They informed Hellboy that the weather patterns around the world were slowly settling down, but a lot of damage had been done. People were reaching out to other countries for help. One good thing that had happened was that the chigger population in Africa had been nearly eradicated by the violent cold snap, but then again many people had lost toes in the sudden cold as well. The damage to plant and wildlife was still being assessed and Hellboy was feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

“What have I done, huh?” Hellboy growled to John when they were alone. John was still exhausted and only grunted a reply, “I’ve got to make sure I do right here, John. These are like… my subjects or whatever. I mean, I know I’m not _ruling_ them, but I feel responsible.”

“HB,” John sighed, “Baby’s are moving.”

“What?” Hellboy knelt down beside where John was curled up across a few of the seats and John rolled partially onto his back to expose his belly.

Hellboy froze in shock. John was still naked from their initial escape from the castle doctor, but when he rolled over it wasn’t his nudity that was shocking. It was the round bump that had appeared on his belly. Hellboy’s hand coasted over John’s hard abdomen and felt a kick against his flesh hand. He choked on a laugh, fighting back a sob as joy filled his heart.

“Hey there, baby,” Hellboy spoke softly, “You know me, already? I’m your dad. We’re going to be kicking each other around for the next century or so.”

“Hm,” John smiled lazily, “Feels weird.”

“You ready for kids, Johnny?” Hellboy told him, “Cause I don’t think they’re going to wait the standard 9 months.”

John reached down and cupped his belly, “I feel high. Like… high.”

“High?” Hellboy chuckled, “How’s your hearing?”

“S’fine. S’high.”

“High,” Hellboy shook his head in amusement, “You’re going to pop those kids out like… huh. How _are_ you going to pop them out?”

“Instinct,” John replied, “Ever’thing with instinct.”

“Right. Let’s get you home,” Hellboy replied, rubbing his belly one more time, “And dressed. The crew are giving me uncomfortable looks. Apparently it’s my responsibility to keep you clothed. Morons.”

“S’ your job to keep me satisfied,” John argued weakly.

“You need some satisfying?” Hellboy asked, turning back to him from where he’d been rooting through his suitcase.

“Mmm, yeah,” John replied softly, then snored loudly.

“Huh,” Hellboy considered, “Pregnant sex. Might not have much time for it at this rate. Better get it on.”

Hellboy went to tell the crew to get lost and then came back to manipulate John into a comfortable position. He chose John’s side so he could see his belly and the young man would be comfortable. He doubted the fatigued demon would even wake up. He reached down to stroke his pucker, lifting his warm flesh to give him access, and found him wet and swollen. Hellboy’s finger sank in easily so he switched to two and stretched him gently. John whimpered and sighed happily in his sleep, making soft sounds of pleasure. His cock was plumping up with each stroke of Hellboy’s fingers in his body and he was keening softly. Hellboy was hardening fast, his interest going from vaguely curious to hot and bothered as John’s body called out to him.

Hellboy lifted one of John’s thighs and sank into him with a low moan of pleasure. From this angle he could reach out and caress the swell of his stomach and admire the beautiful young man who was so soft and supple before him. He took John slowly, enjoying each thrust and reveling in the tight, wet clasp of his body. John crooned for him, his cock hard and leaking against he underside of his growing belly. He reached out with his tail and wrapped it several times around Hellboy’s wrist, holding him lovingly. Hellboy reached down to fondle his cock and John let out a cry of pained pleasure. He arched and began to squirm in need. Hellboy’s hips picked up pace and he was soon fucking him fast, one hand working John’s cock while the other braced against the wall of the plane. John came first, his cock pulsing out across the seating and floor. Hellboy groaned at the tight grip and then began to fuck him faster, taking what he needed from his gorgeous mate.

“John,” Hellboy breathed, emptying into his gorgeous body with a sigh of relief.

John let out a soft sigh of pleasure and snuggled into the seats while Hellboy cleaned them both up. Then he worked the young man into a pair of boxers and one of Hellboy’s shirt that wouldn’t pinch his belly. He went to alert the crew that they could take off and found them all talking and smoking together.

“Hey! Put those out and change your clothes! We got a pregnant guy in here; you want to give my children cancer? No second hand smoke! Besides, this is a fucking airstrip! You morons smoke when you pump gas? Shit!”

Hellboy returned to check on John and found his stomach more full then before. He touched his round belly over the strained shirt and started making mental calculations.

“We need to get you home fast or you’ll be giving birth to our babies on this plane,” Hellboy grumbled to his sleeping husband, “Don’t you worry, little piggy. I’ll whip those idiots into shape.”


	16. Chapter 16

There's some nasty gore, male childbirth, and male lactation in this chapter, basically only in this chapter since I don't intend to bring it up again. Skip if you want. 

 

Hellboy carried the _very_ pregnant John from the plane to the medical wing of the BPRD. He was groaning softly in his sleep, rubbing at his belly and arching his back. He’d not regained full consciousness the entire flight back to the facility, and Hellboy was starting to worry. John’s belly was dark green where the flesh was stretched tight over his big, wide belly. He was a bit bigger than Hellboy knew women to be while pregnant, but he wasn’t much experienced in that either. He laid John down and Abe began to move around them both, preparing to help John give birth.

“The first thing we need to ascertain,” Abe told Hellboy, “Is if he is able to give birth naturally. The second is if a cesarean wouldn’t be better for him either way.”

“Abe?” Hellboy asked, tapping his arm as Abe sorted through his tools with one hand and flipped open a book with the other.

John was awake and staring around himself with a wild look in his eyes. He almost looked feral and it was making Hellboy’s scalp tingle. He pushed himself up, having some difficulty, but with his jaw set stubbornly anyway. He gave Abe and Hellboy a wild glare and then began studying the room as if he’d never seen it before.

“We’ll start with an ultrasound- or rather my version of one which is less invasive and sticky. I’ll determine the infants’ position and-“

“Abe?” Hellboy tapped at him again as John got to his feet, eyes flashing as he stared around himself and then slowly reached for a scalpel while staring Hellboy down.

“Just a _moment_ Hellboy, I know you’re anxious as all soon-to-be father’s are, but we must take things one step at a-“

“HOLY FUCK!” Hellboy screamed, hands flying up to his face to cover his eyes.

Abe spun about in time to see John finish the incision across his belly and reach in, prodding his abdomen curiously. He cut again to make it through the muscle and then tore the rest with his claws while Abe clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. He gave up that attempt and fled to a pan to be violently ill. Hellboy stood by anxiously, not sure if he should help or stay out of it. John pulled one infant out by its leg and held it out to Hellboy with a blank look on his face.

“Uh, thanks,” Hellboy replied, taking the other leg and holding the dangling child curiously. He had a tail, hooves, and tiny buds where his horns would emerge. He was also still attached to John via a cord so Hellboy reached for some clamps to deal with that while John reached into himself for the other one.

This one came out squalling and John laid her over his shoulder and set about tugging out the placenta, his face still firmly fixed in the ‘I’m working here’ expression. Hellboy clipped the umbilical cord with a shaky- and freshly washed up- Abe’s assistance. Abe then went to help John, but John growled at him and brandished his scalpel.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Hellboy replied.

“Will he let you near?”

“Probably,” Hellboy replied, hefting his child onto his shoulder with his stone arm under his bum. The little boy belched loudly, sicked over Hellboy’s shoulder, and began to wail out his frustration at the world, “Yeah, I know. It’s annoying out here, right?”

Hellboy marched up to John and held out his flesh arm. John considered it and then surrendered the baby girl to continue working on his abdomen. He’d gotten the placenta free- it was dangling from his free hand with the scalpel between two fingers. Hellboy balanced the baby girl and took them both over to the lab table. There he cut the other cord and glanced over to see that John had accepted Abe’s help in stitching up his belly. Or rather… he was letting Abe hold it shut while he… ate the placenta. Ravenously. Abe was looking blue-green around the gills and Hellboy warned him not to sick on John. Abe only nodded and Hellboy set about washing his squalling children. When the blood and goop was washed free he found the girl was a pretty torquise color and the boy was a darker shade of red than Hellboy was.

“Look at them,” Hellboy crowed, wrapping them in some linens and liften them both up to hold against his chest, “Gorgeous! Strong! Just like their mama!”

“Their ‘mama’ is healing as rapidly as they were gestating,” Abe told him.

Hellboy glanced over to see John standing there licking off his fingers as if he’d just had a particularly excellent delicacy. His stomach was scarred but no longer bleeding. John gave Hellboy that same feral look, not responding vocally. Hellboy wasn’t worried. John had told him instinct would rule this and he didn’t doubt it for a second.

“You eat the cords, too?” Hellboy asked.

John nodded.

“Damn, I wanted to save them. Oh well. We’ll do like father did for me and make sure excess blood and stuff is always on hand. Sometimes it’s tough being the only one of…”

Hellboy froze. He wasn’t the only one of his kind anymore. John wasn’t just a ‘created’ version of himself. He was the mother of Hellboy’s children, and they _were_ , undisputedly, his kind.

“Huh,” Hellboy mused, “Guess I’m not anymore.”

Abe straightened up, “Do you think you can coax him to rest?”

“Doubt it,” Hellboy replied, “Been resting for a full day. Hey, Golden Eyes, you want to get these kids fed?”

John nodded and walked around Abe to wash his hands, then he pulled one baby off of Hellboy’s shoulder, unclipped the clamp and tossed it aside, and pressed the baby to his chest. Hellboy’s jaw dropped as the hungry baby latched on and suckled eagerly, little fist pushing at John’s chest as it fed hungrily.

“You got enough in those little man boobs for two?” Hellboy asked.

John shrugged one shoulder and held out an arm for the other. Hellboy discarded the clamp, which he saw wasn’t needed anymore as the babies were healing fast, and pressed the little one to John’s other nipple. John put his arms around them, holding them to his chest by their little round bums, and cooed happily. Hellboy felt his eyes heat up and sniffled at the sight of his mate feeding his children, their little tails wrapping around John’s wrists.

“Girl doesn’t have hooves,” Hellboy sniffled, wiping at his tears with one hand, “What you wanna bet she’s going to have a shoe fettish?”

John chuckled a bit, and when he glanced up his golden eyes were becoming more sentient. Hellboy walked forward and draped a blanket around his shoulders, “You want to go back to our rooms?”

John nodded and began to walk forward before Hellboy could ask if he could manage. When he got to their rooms John sat down on the truck bed and smiled down at his babies with absolute adoration in his eyes.

“Hellboy, look what we made. Look at them. They’re… my gods, we have _children_. We’re a _family_.”

“They’re beautiful,” Hellboy told him, “Look, he’s got my hair.”

“She’s got my eyes. Golden. I saw them open a bit earlier. You think they’ll change?”

“No idea. Hey, he just opened his! Damn, blue. Must be my moms or something.”

“Blue eyes are fine,” John laughed, “He’s so dark red he’s almost black.”

“Gothic,” Hellboy growled, “He’s going to be so bad ass. I can’t wait to buy him his first motorcycle.”

John laughed, “Watch him like dolls and such.”

“No son of mine…!”

“Don’t you dare!” John snarled, “He can be whoever and whatever he wants, including a doll loving fashion designer!”

“Fine,” Hellboy grunted, “But he’s going to choose, not us.”

“Obviously.”

Hellboy sniffed regally and nodded firmly, “If he makes clothes, _I want some_. I never can find shit in my size.”

“He’ll make you an amazing wardrobe. Or she will. Or neither will. Whatever.”

“Yeah,” Hellboy nodded, “Whatever they want.”

Hellboy leaned down and kissed each dark little crown and then captured John’s lips, “You’re amazing. Powerful and passionate and wonderful.”

John blushed and ducked his eyes. One baby popped off and he lowered her to squat on his lap and began to pat her back gently, “There’s my baby. What are we going to name them?”

“Cthulu,” Hellboy decided, glancing at the boy.

“Um. No. Veto. Liz?”

Hellboy’s head dropped a moment and then he glanced up and shook his head, “No. Trevor?”

“Yeah. Sarah?”

“Hm, my unknown mother? Not so sure about that. Jessica?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. She looks like a Jessica.”

“Good,” Hellboy leaned forward and kissed him again, “You need anything?”

“Food.”

“More food?” Hellboy teased.

John made a face, “Anything but meat, and we never speak of that again.”

“Whatever you say, Golden Eyes.”

“Oh, and Hellboy?” John called, stopping him in the doorway, “Don’t ever call me ‘mama’ again.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
